America's Prince
by kateg20
Summary: When you're the son of a slain president, you are in the public eye, and that includes your love life and the whole world wonders when the announcement of the prince choosing his princess.
1. Chapter 1

The beating of the drums. No matter how hard he tried to forget them, they were always in his head. He could only remember bits of the funeral that took place when he was only two. A flash of an American flag draped casket or the rider less horse as they made their way past the capital on the cold January morning. But this time a new memory entered his mind. It was of him, his older sister, and their mother watching the casket go by them. His mother was gently urging him forward. Then the two year old saluted his slain father's casket.

Twenty two year old Troy Bolton gasped as he suddenly sat up in bed. Sweat glistened along his face, shoulders and chest. His chest heaved as he gasped for air as he tried to get breath back into his lungs. He bowed his head down and ran his fingers through his hair. A soft sigh from beside him signaled that the woman sleeping next to him was awake as well.

"Baby?" she asked worriedly as she comfortingly ran her fingers up and down his back. "What's the matter? Is it another flashback?"

"Yeah." Troy agreed. "But there was something else."

Twenty year old Gabriella Montez sat up to comfort her boyfriend. Concern clearly written on her face. She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What did you see?" Gabriella asked gently.

"More of the funeral. I remember the salute."

"But you've seen your salute to your dad. It's seen books, magazines and your father's Presidential Library."

"But I saw it through my own eyes, my own point of view, as I actually did it." Troy explained. "Why am I remembering this all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it's because the twentieth anniversary is coming up soon."

"Maybe." Troy agreed.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered as she kissed his shoulder lightly.

"I love you." Troy said taking her hands and kissed them gently. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright."

"Since we're both awake."

Gabriella giggled as Troy turned around and began to kiss her neck as they fell back into the bed. His hands quickly rid her body of the little white nightie she had fallen asleep in. troy began to kiss down Gabriella's legs as he pulled her lacy panties. Gabriella lifted her legs as he pulled her lacy garment off of her. The pair of panties was tossed away, neither one caring that they had landed on the lamp across the room.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Troy moaned.

Not giving Gabriella a chance to reply, he began to kiss her intimate area. Gabriella gasped in pleasure as he gave her the most intimate kiss a man could give to a woman. Her fingers threaded through Troy's hair as his lips closed around her clit. Troy chuckled as her feet dug into his back as she moaned. The vibration of his chuckle shot more shockwaves through her body.

"Oh my god." Gabriella gasped. "Baby!"

Troy then held her clit hostage between his teeth and lashed the sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue. Gabriella bit her lip and smiled. Troy dragged his hands teasingly up to her breasts. He gripped her ample mounds and roughly massaged them. Suddenly Gabriella screamed as her orgasm raced through her.

"Shit!" Gabriella whispered with a smile on her face.

Troy would have said something but he was too busy enjoying what would only be her first orgasm of the night. A smile appeared on his face as he finally pulled away. He took in the love of his life's quivering form. He then grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. Gabriella smiled and sat up and then locked their lips in a passionate kiss. She cupped his face in her hands to up the passion. With her busy with school and him with the family business, both were exhausted when they came home and almost ready to crash. With the next day being Saturday, both were grateful for the day off.

"Tomorrow, you and I are not leaving the apartment." Troy ordered in a whisper.

"Really?" Gabriella asked in a teasing tone. "And why is that?"

"This the first time in a month that we will be alone and I plan to fuck you and make love to you over and over again." Troy exclaimed. "You are going to lose count of how many orgasms you are going to have."

"Pretty confident of yourself, huh?" Gabriella asked.

"You know I can do it, I've done it before."

"Yes you have done it before, doesn't mean you can do it again."

"Well, you leave me no choice but to start proving it you right now."

And with that, Troy roughly pushed Gabriella back. Gabriella gripped the sheets when he pulled her hip up and roughly plunged into her. Both moaned loudly as their intimate areas were joined. Gabriella's back arched in pleasure as moved as one. Troy's hips franticly moved into her trying to satisfy both of their urges. He then pushed her legs back until her feet were near her head. He then moved to his knees so he could thrust into her even harder. Gabriella placed her hands on his taut thighs just needing to touch him in anyway. Troy's hand gripped her own thighs as Gabriella's hips began to thrust back into him. Soon, their moans and groans began to echo throughout their apartment. Gabriella then got loose from Troy's grip and then gained control of the situation by pushing Troy onto his back. Troy chuckled as she pinned his arms onto the mattress and straddled him.

"Gotcha." she giggled.

"Yes you do, what are you going to do about it?" Troy asked.

"Return the favor." Gabriella answered as she began to kiss her way down his body.

Troy groaned as he felt her soft lips on his body. Gabriella moved her hand along his erect penis and began to pump him in her hand. Troy's hips moved along with her. Finally, Gabriella moved back and then placed her mouth on the tip of it. She slowly began to take him into her mouth. Soon, she was taking him further and further into her mouth. A loud pleasurable moan burst from Troy's throat as Gabriella moaned around him to make it even more pleasurable for him. Finally, he had enough and pulled up off of him. Gabriella allowed him to move and then straddled him. Together they got Troy's penis back into her. Gabriella moaned loudly as sat down on him. Troy grabbed her hips and pulled her forward so their lips met. Gabriella giggled as he pinched her ass. Soon she was screaming his name as he slammed up into her. Her clit was constantly rubbing up against his penis causing endless pleasures for her. Troy kept her pressed onto his chest as he did all the work. Gabriella gripped the sheets in her fist as she soared into orgasmic bliss.

"Fuck!" Troy yelled as he began to erupt inside her.

Both of them collapsed, their bodies limp from exhaustion. Gabriella rested on top of him, not able to move a muscle. Troy panted as he lay flat on the bed. Gabriella recovered first and kissed Troy's chest gently. Troy brought a hand up to her back and ran his fingers up and down gently.

"Fuck that was incredible." Troy panted. "You were fantastic."

"So were you." Gabriella whispered before they kiss gently. "I know you wanted to do this all weekend, but after that one, I'm going to have to rest."

"Me too, but don't worry, we have all weekend." Troy replied smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews. I'm so glad you all like this fic. Please keep reading and reviewing, they mean the world to me.**

_(Two Years Ago)_

_Eighteen year old Gabriella Montez was jogging around the track at a local gym. She was in her first semester at NYU. She was studying to be an elementary school teacher. All of her life she lived on her family's farm in Tennessee. This was the first time she had lived away from home. NYU had given her a full ride scholarship to attend their school. At first, Gabriella was not going to attend because it was so far away from her parents but her parents convinced her to go stating that this was a once in a lifetime chance for her. Snow was gently falling all around her. Suddenly, her foot landed on a patch of black ice and her footing gave out. Gabriella closed her eyes, all prepared for a hard meeting with the ground beneath her. But instead, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and caught her. Gabriella looked up to see her rescuer._

"_Hang on, I got you." the young man said as he helped her stand back up straight._

"_Thank you." Gabriella said as got her balance back but her right leg gave out when she put weight on it, her ankle was twisted. "Ouch."_

"_Whoa, careful."_

_The young man then swept Gabriella up into his arms and carried her over to a nearby bench. He carefully sat her down and sat down next to her. Gabriella pulled her pant leg to view the damage. Luckily there was a bruise and no swelling. The man also took a look himself._

"_No swelling, I think it's only twisted." he said._

"_Thank you." Gabriella said. "Gabriella Montez."_

"_Troy Bolton."_

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_That's all?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Most girls squeal when they hear my name, I am after all the son of…"_

"_Jack Bolton, slain president and America's prince." Gabriella finished. "I know who you are, but you are just a regular person like everyone else."_

"_You have to be the first person to ever say that to me, it is quite refreshing."_

"_Glad I stand out from all of your drooling groupies."_

"_Well, you would have stood out anyways." Troy told her, smiling to himself when he saw her cheeks blush. "So, can I call you a cab?"_

"_No, I live in the dorms at NYU, just across the street." Gabriella answered._

"_Well, let me help you walk, don't want you slipping on any more black ice."_

"_Thank you"_

_Troy helped Gabriella get to her feet and allowed her to put her weight against him as they began to walk. He looped her arm through his as they walked close to one another. The two easily fell into a conversation. Troy felt at complete ease with his young woman. She saw him for him not the last name, not the celebrity, not the money, for him._

"_So, where are you from?" Troy asked. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you are not from New York."_

"_I'm from Tennessee; my family has a farm there." Gabriella answered. "I'm the youngest of five, only daughter."_

"_Must have been nice."_

"_What was nice?" Gabriella asked._

"_Growing up as a normal child."_

"_Beside the fact of paparazzi following your every move and the constant attention from screaming girls, was your pretty normal? Your mother tucked you in every night, you had family dinners, woke up early on Christmas morning?"_

"_Yes, I all of that."_

"_Well, that's what normal children did." Gabriella stated as they arrived at her dorm building._

"_I know this is sudden, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Troy asked._

"_I'd love to." Gabriella agreed._

"_Tomorrow night ok with you, say eight o'clock?"_

"_Sounds perfect."_

_The two then exchanged numbers and went their separate ways until the next morning. Their first date went extremely well. The two found out that despite their different backgrounds, they had alot in common with each other. Gabriella was very interested in what he was going to be doing when he joined his family business and Troy was very interested in her life on the farm. The two laughed at their funny moments as children. After dinner, they walked together around the city. When they arrived back at the dorm, the two shared the first of what would later be the first kiss of millions in the years to come._

(Present Time)

Only two weeks after their first date, Gabriella was introduced to his family at their family compound. She was unable to go back to Tennessee for Thanksgiving so Troy had invited her to join his family for the holiday. Thanksgiving, Gabriella learned, was the last time Jack Bolton had ever been home. The family made sure that the holiday was happy since the anniversary of his death was the following week. The Bolton family loved Gabriella. She won them over in her first visit. Even his mother who everyone in the family knew she didn't think anyone was going to be good enough for her son, loved the young woman who had been introduced by her son as his girlfriend, loved her. The patriarch of the family, Troy's beloved great-uncle, loved her as well. Patrick Bolton was the senior Senator from New York.

That Christmas, Gabriella was going to be going home to Tennessee for her break. She and her parents extended the invitation to Troy as well if he was able to come. Troy asked his family if it was alright if he went with her and added that he really wanted to. His mother and uncle stated that it was alright, since Gabriella spent Thanksgiving with them. When they arrived to the Montez farm, Troy was instantly welcomed into the family. He insisted that he help out with some of the chores on the farm. He woke up at the crack of dawn like everyone else did. He helped Gabriella as she milked the cows and fed some of the animals.

As the steady girlfriend of America's Prince, Gabriella became a public figure. Once word got out that Troy was in love, paparazzi staked out her dorm building and her classes. After a year, she was soon asked by the school to no longer live in the dorm due to other student's safety with the swarming paparazzi around the dorm. Troy soon had her agreeing to move in with him, with the blessing of both families. Whatever she wore was soon the most sought after by young woman and wannabe fashionistas. After a year of dating, people were beginning to speculate when the wedding was going to be. Everyday there was something in the papers about a location or a date. One newspaper was so certain that the wedding was getting ready to take place in the near future, that the reporter called the Montez farm to get a statement about their daughter's engagement.

"Do you know what I really want to do for this Christmas?" Gabriella asked early in the morning.

The two had just finished another round of intense love making. Gabriella was lying on her back, her head next to the foot of the bed. Troy had given her two of the pillows to help prop her up. Troy was propped up on two more pillows his back resting against the headboard. He was gently massaging one of Gabriella's feet.

"What do you really want to do?" Troy asked.

"I would really like it if your mother and sister come with us to Tennessee for Christmas next month." Gabriella answered as Troy began to laugh. "What's so funny about that?"

"Just picturing my mother on a farm."

"I think she'd like it, I mean we won't ask her to shovel horse manure or anything."

"Now that I would pay money to see."

"You are so mean to your mom. She gets along extremely well with my family. She took my mom to one of the most exclusive spas in the country and they were both laughing when they returned, no doubt sharing embarrassing stories about us."

"I'll ask Mom, but don't be disappointed if she says no."

"Thank you, Baby."

Two days later, Gabriella was in their living room studying for a class. There were only four weeks until the semester was over. Next week was Thanksgiving and she and Troy were going to the Hamptons to the family compound. Troy had gone out to pick up dinner for them since they were both craving pizza to eat. Gabriella smiled and saved her document when she heard Troy unlock the door. She jumped up when he walked into the apartment.

"Well, your wish came true." Troy announced as he walked into the living room. "My mother and sister are coming with us to Tennessee for Christmas."

"Really?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Yep, they are both really looking forward to seeing the farm." Troy added. "It will be a completely different environment for both of them."

Lucille and Christina Bolton were very upscale women and loved the finer things in life. While they were both very wealthy with the Bolton money, both had jobs. Christina was restorer at the Metropolitan Museum of Art while Lucille was an editor at a popular magazine. Both lived in New York City near Troy and Gabriella's apartment.

"Thank you for inviting them."

"You're welcome. Ready for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

"Good, I got your favorite pizza, nothing but cheese on your half and pepperoni on mine."

"You're the best."

"Tell me something I don't know." Troy replied as they quickly kissed gently.

"I always love the fact that you have a small ego." Gabriella joked.

"Not when it comes to you."

"Funny." Gabriella replied as they walked into their kitchen. "So when do you want to leave for the Hamptons?"

"What time is your last class on Friday?"

"Two-thirty."

"My last meeting is at two, so I was thinking you and I can go up early, stay at our house before we are bombarded by family."

"Sounds tempting."

"What if I promise moonlight walks on the beach every night while we are there?"

"Throw in a little bon fire for s'mores and you've got a deal."

"Deal." Troy agreed and they settled with another kiss. "Now, let's get to that pizza."


	3. Chapter 3

The following Friday, Gabriella walked up to her apartment building. As always, paparazzi were all over trying to get pictures of her. Her face was hidden behind her large black sunglasses that reflected the flashes on her lenses. Her messenger bag was on her shoulder as she held her purse on the bend of her elbow. Her cell phone was up to her ear as she was talking to her mother.

"Sorry for all the noise, I just got to the apartment." Gabriella apologized.

"I can tell." Jasmine Montez stated. "So when are you and Troy going to the Hamptons?"

"This afternoon." Gabriella answered as she weaved her way through the photographers to get to the door. "I have to pack a few things before we leave though. And guess what?"

"What?"

"Lucille and Christina are coming for Christmas. Troy asked them and he said they are both looking forward to visiting."

"Oh, that's wonderful. We will fix up Matthew and Bryan's old room. Bryan and Linda can sleep on the pull out couch in the basement and Matthew and Michelle can sleep in the study."

"Are you sure they won't mind, maybe Lucy and Christina should stay in one of the bed and breakfasts in town."

"Well, offer them the rooms and if they think it will be better for them to stay someplace else, we'll go ahead and reserve them a room."

"Ok, I'll ask them when I see them at the compound next week."

"Thank you, I hope they won't feel out of place."

"Mom, they are going to be out of place when they first get there because they are so use to being in the city."

"Very true." Jasmine agreed as Gabriella walked into the apartment. "Well, this certainly will be a Christmas to remember."

"I'm looking forward to it." Gabriella stated as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Hi, Jasmine!" he greeted loudly making the mother and daughter laugh before going back to getting things ready for their trip.

"Hello, Troy." Jasmine greeted back.

"My mom says hi!" Gabriella told her boyfriend.

"Well, Baby, I better let you go so you can finish packing or whatever you have let to do." Jasmine said. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you, too, Mom."

"I'll see you when you come next month."

"Ok."

"Bye, Sweetie."

"Bye, Mom."

"How's your mom?" Troy asked as Gabriella ended the call.

"She's good, looking forward to everyone being there for Christmas." Gabriella answered as she went into their bedroom. "I'm looking forward to getting away from the city."

"Me too." Troy agreed. "How much do you have left to pack?"

"Just a couple of things."

"Good, I want to get on the road soon."

"Not a problem, I just need your opinion on something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Black or red?"

"Huh?"

Troy turned around to head into the bedroom but stopped when Gabriella stood there in the living room. A sly smiled graced her face as she held her arms up slightly. A silk teddy dangled from both of her hands. One was black and red. Troy looked at both, not able to decide because she looked fucking incredible in either one. Finally, an idea popped into his head.

"Both."

"Sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok, then."

Ten minutes later, the two headed down to the garage with their suitcases. Troy loaded their bags into the trunk of his Audi before opening Gabriella's door for her. Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek gently before getting in. troy got in and started the car. His free hand instantly entwined his fingers with Gabriella's. Whenever they were driving away from the apartment or they were being driven by a driver, the buildings security had to be called in to help keep the paparazzi at bay so nobody got hurt while Troy was trying to drive away. The flashes of the paparazzi reflected off of the window as they drove out of the garage.

When they got to their vacation home, Gabriella sighed with relief as she took in the sight of their beachside home. This was theirs. When Troy turned twenty one, he was given the house. So now whenever they were up there for family events they didn't have to stay at the main house. The time that Gabriella's parents came up for the Fourth of July, they stayed with them at their own house. The couple got out and instantly went to walk on the beach. Gabriella's first trip to the Hamptons was the first time she had been to the beach in her life. Troy had laughed at seeing her excitement. She had been in complete awe and wanted to walk in the sand barefooted as soon as they got there. So that began a tradition for the two of them. Each time they drove up to their beach house, the first thing they did was walk along the beach.

"I'm so glad we're finally here." Gabriella said as they continued walking.

"I am too; I love when we get to come up here before the whole family does." Troy agreed. "I feel that as soon as my mom, sister, and grandmother arrive, I never get to see except when we are ready to crash at night."

"I'm sorry, but they just want to catch up with me and make sure that we won't clash at charity events or other events."

"But my mom and sister see you every week and they call you almost every other hour."

"They're not that bad."

"Well it seems that way since they always call at the worst times."

"Troy, you're just mad because it prevents you from getting laid by a few minutes."

"A few minutes, they want to talk to you for hours." Troy exclaimed as Gabriella laughed quietly.

"Alright, I'll give you that. Well, I guess there is one thing we can do now."

"And what's that?"

"Get in a much sex as we can until your family comes in Tuesday night."

And with that, Troy pulled Gabriella behind him as he raced them back to the house. Troy pulled his keys out of his pocket. He tossed Gabriella over his shoulder as he walked up the steps to their deck. Gabriella giggled loudly as he fumbled with the key and the doorknob.

"What about the bags?" Gabriella giggled.

"I'll get them later, after I've worn you out."

Finally getting the door opened, Troy carried Gabriella into the house. Soon, the door was kicked shut and Gabriella was resting on top of the kitchen counter. She leaned forward and captured Troy's lips with hers passionately. Her fingers gripped his sweater and began to pull it off of him. Troy broke the kiss only to allow her to pull it over her head and also to pull Gabriella's shirt off of her while they were separated. He then attached his lips to Gabriella's neck and began to nibble and suck on her soft skin there.

"Are we really going to do this here?" Gabriella asked in a gasp.

"Yep, and the first time is going to be hard and fast." Troy answered. "I'll make it up to you."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

Soon, both were rid of their clothing. Their pants and Troy's boxers pooled by Troy's feet while their shirts were slightly behind him. Gabriella's pink bra and panty set were thrown across the room and were on top of their kitchen table. Troy grabbed Gabriella by her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist. Gabriella gasped in pleasure when he roughly thrust into her. She clutched onto his shoulders and moaned with each thrust. Troy pulled back so he could look at her. Gabriella smiled up at him as she bit her lip in pleasure.

"I love you." Troy whispered.

"I love you, too." Gabrielle said quietly as they kissed gently, despite their rough coupling.

Troy then pulled out to allow Gabriella to change position. Gabriella jumped down off the counter and quickly wrapped her fingers around his cock and began to pump it in her small hand. She smiled innocently when Troy had to move lean up against the counter to keep from falling onto the floor. Gabriella then got down on her knees and pulled his cock into her mouth and began to suck. Troy moaned in pleasure and raked his fingers through Gabriella's thick black locks. Suddenly Gabriella took him all the way into her mouth and Troy was grateful that he was up again the counter otherwise he knew he would have fallen because his legs gave out. Gabriella pulled off of him and helped him slide to the floor and lie down on his back. Once he was settled, Gabriella straddled his chest and went back to giving him a blowjob. Troy threw his head back and began running his hand over her taut ass. Gabriella continued her oral worshipping until he brought his down to her ass with a hard, yet very pleasurable, smack. Troy chuckled to himself as he gave her another spanking. Gabriella sat up and turned to look over her shoulder.

"What was that for?" she asked with a playful glare.

"Just because you ass is so inviting and it is shaking near my face." Troy replied. "Don't like it?"

"No, I love it."

Gabriella then went back to her task. Troy closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensational feelings she was giving him. Every so often, he gave her a playful spanking on her ass as if to say he loved what she was doing to him. Finally, too afraid he was going to explode inside her mouth, he moved himself out of her mouth. Gabriella turned around so he was now facing him. Troy gripped her hip as she rose up slightly so Troy could push back into her. Gabriella balanced herself by placing her hands on Troy's chest. Troy started off at a rapid pace, surprising his girlfriend, who quickly found herself racing towards a mind blowing orgasm. Troy could tell she was really enjoying the roughness and wanted her to come soon since he knew he wasn't going to be able to last very long. He spanked her several times to help move her along quicker. It seemed to do the trick because Gabriella was soon shaking and screaming in pleasure. Her arms gave out and she fell onto Troy's chest as he continued to pound into her.

"Fuck!" Troy yelled loudly when his hips suddenly stopped their movements all together as he burst into her violently.

Gabriella collapsed onto his chest gasping for breath. Troy lost his grip on her waist and both of his arms fell onto the floor next to him, all of strength gone for a moment. Gabriella regained movement first and picked up her head to look at him. Troy's eyes were closed as the feelings of ecstasy still ran in his veins.

"You looked like you're well fucked." Gabriella commented with a smile.

"That's because I am, I found something that makes sex with you a little kinky." Troy replied as he opened his eyes.

"And what's that?"

"I found out today that you like to be spanked." Troy said as he demonstrated by spanking her ass one last time, at least for that round. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"You've never spanked me that hard, most of the time you smack me it's usually a light tap on my ass when you are on your way out the door or if I walk by you while you are watching a ball game."

"Well, I hope your ass isn't going to be red, because I think your ass might be spanked much more often during sex."

"Well, you can't do that every time we have sex." Gabriella stated. "Then it would get boring and it would start to become predictable and sex is not supposed to be predictable."

"Alright, you got a point."

"How's your back doing with that hard floor behind you?"

"I'll live, but I'm ready to move this into the bedroom, or at least to somewhere more comfortable." Troy replied as he sat up shifting Gabriella so she was sitting in his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"All the other rounds are going to somewhere my back will be resting on something soft and I refuse to allow you to underneath me on the a hard surface." Troy finished as he gripped Gabriella, stood up, and carried her up to the master bedroom, soon the house was filled with Gabriella's squeals and giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

Five hours later, Troy woke up slowly from an exhausted post sex slumber. Gabriella was still asleep next to him. The blankets from their bed keeping the chilled air away from her. Troy got up and began to pull some of the clothes they kept at the beach house on so he could get their bags out of the trunk and run out to get to get them something for dinner for them. Gabriella moaned softly as she began to wake up.

"Hey." Troy greeted as he pulled his jeans on. "I'm going to go get something for dinner? Any requests?"

"Surprise me." Gabriella replied as Troy kissed her gently.

"Ok, I'll be back a little while."

"Ok, be careful."

"I always am."

Troy grabbed his keys and headed out the door. After he took their bags inside, he got behind the wheel and headed into town. He drove to their favorite Italian restaurant in town to pick up some pasta for dinner. As he was sitting down for the wait until their food came out, he noticed an elderly couple getting ready to sit down at their table. Troy smiled when he saw that they were holding one another's hands tightly. Instantly, the picture of him and Gabriella in fifty years entered his mind. He loved Gabriella with every fiber in him. He always pictured marrying Gabriella in a few years but now he didn't want to wait anymore. He couldn't wait to make Gabriella's last name Bolton. She was already a part of his family, emotionally at least, and it was the same for her family. His mom would be thrilled when he finally told her about wanting to propose to Gabriella.

Twenty minutes later, Troy carried the food out to his car. There were a few paparazzi taking pictures of him as he got into the car but not nearly as much as there were when they were in the city. That was one of the reasons why they loved coming up to the Hamptons, less paparazzi. Troy started the car and began the drive back to the house. When he pulled up to the house, the deck lights were on as well as the kitchen lights. Gabriella was bringing plates and silverware out onto the deck's table. The deck was their favorite place to eat because they could hear and smell the ocean, it didn't matter if it was June or November.

"Got Sorrento's" Troy announced as he walked up the stairs.

"Great, I'm starving. You gave me quite an appetite." Gabriella said.

"Well good, that means I did my job right. And I'm starving too, so you did your job incredibly well as well."

"I unpacked the bags and put the clothes away."

"Thanks."

"And your mother called, she is coming up tomorrow and wants to have dinner together at her house."

"Ok, did she say a time?" Troy asked as they sat down.

"She would like us there between seven and seven thirty." Gabriella answered. "Dinner looks great."

"I thought you'd be happy since it's your favorite."

"I am happy." Gabriella agreed as she kissed Troy's cheek gently. "I love you and I love that we're here."

"I love you." Troy whispered.

The next evening, Troy and Gabriella got ready to go to his mother's beach house that was closer to the family compound. It was the house she and her late husband use to stay in when they came up together with Christina and Troy when they were children. Family photos hung along the wall. Pictures of Gabriella with the family were added on the walls and tables as well as a symbol of her being a part of the Bolton family. Troy pulled up to Lucille's home and he and Gabriella got out and walked to the door. Gabriella rang the doorbell and Lucille Bolton, former First Lady of the United States and the widow of President Jack Bolton opened the door.

"Oh, Gabriella, it's wonderful to see you." Lucille said as she hugged Gabriella tightly.

"You too, Lucy." Gabriella said happily.

"Troy!" Lucille said as she hugged her only son. "Have you been taking care of Gabriella?"

"Yes, Mom, I have." Troy said as he kissed her cheek gently. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, happy to be out of the city, even if it's only for the week."

"When is Christina coming in?" Gabriella asked as they walked inside.

"She is coming in on Tuesday. I wanted to come up early so I could get the chance to spend some time with you all before everyone else gets in." Lucille replied. "Gabriella, I found this darling little antique store on the way in and I was wondering if you would like to pop in there with me sometime this week."

"I'd love to, Lucy. Thank you for inviting me."

"How's your family?"

"They are doing fine; my mom is looking forward to you and Christina joining us this Christmas."

"I have to admit that I can't believe this is the first time we are spending Christmas together, I mean the two families together."

"Well, this is only the second Christmas we have been together as a couple, Mom." Troy pointed out.

"Oh, shush."

"My mother wants to know if you want her and my dad to make reservations at a bed and breakfast in town."

"Would we be kicking anyone out of their rooms?"

"My two brothers and their wives but they are being moved to into other rooms; my mom says that they won't mind."

"Ok, great."

"Will I finally get to see the sight of you milking a cow and moving hay?"

"I want to get the full experience of being on the farm." Lucille said. "Just as long as long as I don't have to mess with manure."

"I will let my mother know, my father and brothers are usually the ones who mess with that."

"What are your jobs on the farm?"

"I feed the animals and brush the horses." Gabriella answered. "And then I exercise them, sometimes I help bay hay in the barn and gather corn during the season."

"I must admit that I'm looking forward to being slightly out of my comfort zone, I've never done this at all." Lucille said just as Gabriella's cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry; it's a classmate of mine." Gabriella said as she looked at her phone. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"OF course not, dear, the porch has the best reception."

"Thank you." Gabriella replied as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Your father would have loved Gabriella." Lucille told her son. "She is perfect, everything we had ever wanted for you."

"Even if she isn't a socialite?"

"She's perfect because she loves you, not your last name or money, for you."

"On Thursday, I'm going to ask Uncle Patrick for Grandma's engagement ring." Troy announced.

"Oh, Troy." Lucille said tearfully as she hugged her son. "When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"I think I'm going to ask her on Christmas, when both of our families are together. I am going to ask Lucas when we get to Tennessee."

"I'll say it again; I love that girl so much."

"I love her too, Mom."

On Thanksgiving, Troy and Gabriella arrived at the family compound. Once inside, the two were quickly pulled away from one another to catch up with other members of the family. Gabriella spoke with Troy's mother, sister, aunts, and female cousins. Troy joined his male relatives in his uncle's study as they watched the football games. Troy was the only boy from the first born nephew of Patrick Bolton. Jack and Patrick were brothers and were extremely close. Jack was the oldest by eighteen months. They had another younger brother named Peter but he and his family tragically died in a plane crash a year and a half ago. They had three sisters, one older and two younger. Being the only son of the oldest Bolton, slain President Jack Bolton, most of the attention was on Troy and what his future was going to be. When he had first mentioned that he was dating Gabriella, Patrick stated that he would have to approve of her first before things got too serious. Troy stated in anger and frustration about having to have his girlfriend approved by his uncle that he would keep seeing her and would marry her if he loved her. He didn't care what his patriarch thought if he didn't like Gabriella. However, Troy didn't have to worry. Gabriella had won over Patrick with their first meeting. They sat in the study by themselves as Patrick got to know the young woman. When they emerged together, both were smiling and Gabriella's arm was looped through Patrick's. Patrick had given Gabriella an affectionate nickname, the only one to have a nickname from him.

Patrick sat in his chair that was directly in front of the TV. Troy sat next to him on the couch on his right side. After his father was killed, Troy thought of his uncle as the father figure in his life. Patrick made sure that the boy knew how wonderful his father was. When Troy turned eighteen, he made his wish known of going to his father's grave for the first time since the funeral. Patrick traveled to Washington DC with him, knowing he shouldn't go alone since his mother was unable to ever go back to Arlington Cemetery. The two stayed at Patrick's Georgetown townhouse that he used when the senate was in session. The visit to Jack Bolton's grave proved to be an emotional one for both. Troy fell to his knees as he looked at the grave marker of his father. Patrick had tears in his eyes as he looked at his nephew kneeling in front of his older brother's grave.

Patrick looked along his wall, full of pictures. Gabriella had found her way onto this wall as well. She had painted the compound for him as a Christmas gift the first year she had been with Troy. Patrick had stated that it was his favorite gift of that year. It soon found its way onto what the family called the Wall of Fame. All of Patrick's favorite photos were on the wall in his study. Patrick noticed Gabriella was she was walking with a group as they were on their way to the back yard to talk some where more opened.

"Gabriella!" he called getting her attention. "Come here."

"Hello, Patrick." Gabriella greeted as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you doing, Doll-Face?" he asked using his pet name for her. "Is my nephew treating you right?"

"Of course he is, always does."

"And she takes very good care of me." Troy added as she wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her into his lap. "In case you wanted to know."

"I know that this beauty is taking care of you, I have complete faith in her. I'm just making sure you are taking care of her."

"I promise you, I am treating her like the goddess she is."

"Good man."

"Gabriella, come on." Christina called her from the doorway.

"I got to go." Gabriella told Troy as she kissed him gently.

"Ok, see you at lunch." Troy said as he watched Gabriella leave the room with his sister.

"I'm hoping that there will be a wedding or at least a ring on her finger by next Thanksgiving." Patrick told his nephew.

"I actually want to talk to you about that. I plan on proposing to Gabriella while we're in Tennessee over Christmas and I would like to have Grandmother's engagement ring."

"And you shall have it, after lunch, we will go into the safe and retrieve it."

"Thanks, Uncle Patrick, this really means alot to me."

"Anything to get that beauty to be an official member of this family, not that she isn't already. She will be a beautiful addition to the Bolton name."

Late that afternoon, everyone sat down at the large table. Troy and Gabriella took their place near Patrick. The whole meal was full of laughter and good food. While some of Troy's cousin's wives were envious of how close Gabriella had gotten to Patrick so quickly while it took him months for him to warm up to them, they never said a bad thing about her in Patrick's house. One time a couple of them were overheard gossiping about her by Patrick and he blew a fuse and spoke to neither one for days. From that moment on, they refused to say anything bad about the young woman.

Troy wrapped his arm around the back of Gabriella's chair as he watched her. Gabriella was busy talking to his mother and sister. He had girlfriends before Gabriella but each one never got along with his family as well as Gabriella. His mother was the most protective of him and he thought it would take her years to like Gabriella but Gabriella had her in her corner after their first meeting with her respectfulness and kind manor. Troy took it as a major sign from above that Gabriella was the one who he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.


	5. Chapter 5

The week after Thanksgiving found Troy and Gabriella back in their apartment. Gabriella was studying for her finals while Troy was working on some paperwork. They were lounging in bed getting some last minute cramming before going to bed. Every so often he would glance up from his work to gaze at Gabriella. After eating their big Thanksgiving meal, Patrick had taken him up to the master bedroom to retrieve the ring from his safe. Patrick's beloved mother died two years ago. Unknown to anyone but Patrick, she had left her engagement ring to Troy to give to the girl he planned to marry. The ring was safely at his mother's apartment to make sure Gabriella did not see it until she opened it on Christmas Day. But there was something he wanted to do with her before he could ask her to marry him.

"Hey, Ella." he said quietly as she looked up from her work.

"Yes, Baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Before we leave to go to Tennessee I want you to meet someone."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed without question. "Who is it?"

"My dad."

"Ok. I'd love to meet him."

Troy smiled and leaned over and placed a gently kiss on his girlfriend's lips. When they pulled away, Gabriella let out a small yawn. Troy smiled and took her laptop from her and began to save all of her work knowing she would keep going until she passed out. Gabriella began to organize her paper into a neat pile to put on her nightstand. She then settled back into the pillows. Troy sat her computer over on his nightstand before turning to her.

"I would like to go to go the week before we leave and we'll fly out of Regan National." Troy explained. "You are the only girl I've ever brought to meet him, the only one I could even consider bringing to meet him."

"I'm honored that you want to take me." Gabriella said as she kissed his hand gently.

Three weeks later, Gabriella and Troy were on their plane to Washington DC. They were going to spend the day and night in the Nation's Capital. Patrick was in town and offered them to stay for the night. When they landed, they got their bags and walked outside. Patrick had sent a town car to pick them up. Troy instructed him to take them straight to Arlington Cemetery. Gabriella saw a subtle change in Troy as they got closer to their destination. He became quieter, never taking his eyes off the scenery as they drove by.

Thirty minutes after getting into the car, they pulled up to Arlington Cemetery. Patrick had let the keeper know that his nephew, the former president's son, was going to be stopping by to visit his father's grave. When they car could go as far as it could, Troy got out and helped Gabriella out behind him. Both were clad in black. Gabriella wore a simple black dress and coat as well as simple black heels. Her hair was down and blowing in the chilled December air. They approached a single grave. Just like John F. Kennedy's, an eternal flame burned to mark the slain president's final resting place. Gabriella stood behind Troy, giving him a moment alone with his father. Troy dropped to his knees on the brick ground under him.

"I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've seen you." Troy said to gravestone. "I've been busy, both in my professional life and my personal life. Dad, I've brought someone to meet you."

Troy turned around to face Gabriella. The young woman smiled and walked to him. She took Troy's hand and knelt down next to him. Troy kissed her hand gently.

"Dad, this is Gabriella Montez. I met her just over two years ago, and I know what true love means because of her." Troy explained. "Gabriella is perfect. She gets along with everyone in the family. Uncle Patrick loves her, Chris loves her, even Mom loves her. She is the perfect woman for anyone, and I'm just lucky that she has chosen me to be with."

"It's wonderful to meet you, President Bolton." Gabriella stated as she entwined her fingers with Troy. "You should be proud of Troy; he's grown up to be a remarkable man. He's kind, respectful, very loving towards people, everything a young man should be. Your wife and family did a great job in your absence."

"I wanted to introduce you to Gabriella because in the future she is going to be the mother of your grandchildren. I don't know when or how long, but in the future she is going to make you a grandfather."

"And we promise that they will know what a great man their grandfather was, not just a great president but a great human being."

"I would like for our first born son to have my father's name as either a first name or a middle name." Troy told Gabriella who nodded gently.

For the next twenty minutes, the two sat in a comfortable silence before Troy told his father goodbye. He stood up and helped Gabriella get to her feet. Together they walked back to the car. A small crowd of tourists had gathered and respectfully observed from a distance in quiet. Troy took Gabriella's hand and pulled her close to him. He had handled this visit much better than his first one, he thought because Gabriella had been with him and she always seemed to give the strength he always needed. As they approached the car, their driver opened the door for them and the two got in.

"Thank you for coming with me." Troy whispered as they drove off.

"Thank you for bringing me." Gabriella replied back honestly. "It really means alot to me that you would trust me enough to bring me here that is so sacred to you and your family."

"Well, even if you don't have the last name of Bolton yet, you are a part of this family. Everyone thinks of you as family."

"And my family feels the same way about you." Gabriella added kissing him gently on the lips.

When they arrived to the townhouse, they got out of the car. Troy got their luggage out of the trunk and thanked the driver for his service. The two then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Patrick and his wife, Rebecca answered the door.

"Come in, come in." Patrick ushered as he took Gabriella's suitcase.

"How was your flight?" Rebecca asked as she kissed Gabriella and Troy's cheeks gently in greeting.

"Good, short." Troy answered.

"How were your finals, Doll-Face?"

"Aced them." Gabriella confirmed.

"My girl made the dean's list." Troy announced proudly.

"Well that certainly calls for a celebration." Patrick stated happily. "Tonight we celebrate at the finest restaurant in town."

"No, no, that's not necessary." Gabriella proclaimed blushing slightly.

"Nonsense, you will not talk us out of celebrating this accomplishment." Rebecca said. "This is indeed a cause for celebration."

"I'm going to go make the reservations." Patrick announced as he walked off to the kitchen.

"Have you two already been to Arlington?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, we stopped there first." Troy answered. "I introduced Ella to Dad and we talked for about twenty minutes."

"You are the first girl Troy has ever taken to meet his father." Rebecca stated.

"I know, and I am very touched that he would take me to somewhere that is sacred to this family." Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"Well, I hope you're in the mood for Greek because I just got us reservations for us at eight o'clock at Komi." Patrick announced as he walked back into the room.

"Great, Uncle Patrick." Troy said happily. "I could definitely go for Greek food."

"So, what time do you two leave tomorrow?"

"Our flight leaves at ten."

"Is your mom and sister on the same flight."

"Yeah, they meet us here after flying in from New York."

That evening, Gabriella was putting the final touches on her make-up. She was wearing a simple little black dress. It stopped at just below her knees and it had long sleeves. She wore simple back pumps on her feet. Troy was dressed in a gray suit. He came up behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know how you do it." Troy stated kissing her neck gently.

"Do what?" Gabriella asked.

"Make me fall in love with you more and more each day."

"Troy, I told you, not until after the holidays, when we're back in our own home."

"I'm not trying to get you into bed, although you probably will change your mind on Christmas when you open my gifts for you."

"Gifts? More than one? Troy, I thought we were only going to get each other one gift, I only got you one present."

"I know we said that, but when do I ever follow the rules when it comes to you?" Troy teased. "Come on, time to go."

Gabriella picked up her black clutch and followed him down the stairs. Patrick and Rebecca were dressed and getting their coats on. Troy got his and Gabriella's coats. He helped Gabriella put her coat on before getting his own on. Patrick led them all out to the town car. He then told the driver where they were going to be having dinner. Once they got to restaurant twenty minutes later, Troy got out and helped Gabriella walk along the snowy and icy sidewalk. Patrick told the host that they had a reservation and they were quickly led to the best table. While the other three ordered champagne, Gabriella, being under age still, ordered a diet coke.

"A toast to the most beautiful student on the Dean's List at NYU." Patrick said to an embarrassed Gabriella.

"Thank you." She replied smiling as they clinked their glasses in their toast.

"You've worked very hard this semester, you've earned this." Troy stated kissing her cheek gently.

"Are you looking forward to going to see your parents tomorrow?" Rebecca asked.

"I am, I haven't seen my mom and dad since they were up in July." Gabriella answered. "My favorite memories growing up are usually Christmas time in Tennessee."

"And the farm looks incredible at Christmas, it's just covered in snow and Lucas decorates the house in lights, you can see it when you drive up from the road at night. And they have their own personal ice rink. On Christmas Eve, they have the whole town, which is not that many people at all, over and then there is a big skating party. It's an annual event that dates back to Gabriella's paternal grandfather when he was young boy."

"One year we'll have to join you all for Christmas." Patrick stated. "You don't get that kind of experiences in New York City."

"My mother is looking forward to Lucille getting to experience our Christmas this year." Gabriella stated happily. "But what are your plans for this Christmas?"

"We're going to have the big family gathering at the compound again." Patrick said. "Everyone is going to be there, well the exception of you two and Lucille and Christina."

"I've already got the turkey in the refrigerator, the Christmas dishes are getting ready to be polished so they are shining for dinner, we picked out our tree and it's going to be delivered this week and then I'll start decorating."

"I've actually done very well this year; I've gotten all my Christmas shopping done this year." Gabriella stated. "They are all wrapped and in my suitcase."

"I only have a few gifts left to buy."

An hour later, the two couples got ready to leave. Troy took Gabriella's hand as he led her out the door. His aunt and uncle followed behind them. Photographers were waiting outside for them. Troy gave them a polite nod as he led Gabriella to the car, his protective hand gripped hers. Gabriella smiled shyly as she followed.

"When are you two going to get married?" some shouted out.

"Is there going to be a summer wedding or a spring wedding?"

"Are the rumors true about you expecting a baby soon?"

Troy opened the car door and helped Gabriella get in before getting in himself. Patrick and Rebecca were inside after them and soon they were driving away from the restaurant. Gabriella looked out the window at the scene. This was her first time in Washington DC at Christmas. As they were driving by the White House, the National Christmas Tree came into view.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Gabriella commented.

"It's a Norwegian Spruce." Patrick stated. "Brought in from Connecticut. Have you ever been to the National tree before?"

"No." Gabriella said as she looked at the tree more.

"Well, that is about to change." Patrick stated before turning to the driver. "George, pull over, please."

"Yes, Senator." the driver agreed.

"You, my dear, are going to see your first National Christmas tree." Patrick said as they all got out of the car.

The four walked to the large tree and Gabriella discovered that there were fifty smaller trees around it. Each tree was decorated to represent one of the fifty states. As Gabriella looked at the Tennessee tree, Troy suddenly rushed up behind her, scaring her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. Troy laughed and kissed her cheek gently. Gabriella smiled happily as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"So, what do you think of the tree?" Troy asked as they stopped in front of the National tree.

"It's beautiful." Gabriella said as she took in the festive sight.

"When my dad was in office, my mom and sister got to be the ones who turned the lights on. Mom has pictures of it in her photo album."

"When we have our own family, I want a big Christmas tree in our living room. I want it covered in lights and ornaments." Gabriella explained. "But I want us to decorate it, no professionals."

"Then that's what we'll do, anything you want." Troy promised. "We'll have the perfect family Christmas when the time comes."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Gabriella and Troy made sure they had everything before they took their bags downstairs. Rebecca had made them breakfast. Once they were finished, Troy loaded the suitcases into the town car as Gabriella gave Patrick and Rebecca their Christmas gifts from her and Troy. The two hugged the young woman in thanks and goodbye. Troy rejoined them and bid his aunt and uncle goodbye.

"Call us when you land!" Rebecca called as Troy and Gabriella got into the car.

"We will." Troy promised before he closed the door.

"The next time we see them, Gabriella will be wearing my mother's engagement ring." Patrick stated as they waved goodbye to the car as it drove away.

"She is going to be the perfect addition to this family." Rebecca agreed.

When they got to the airport, Troy and Gabriella quickly checked in and went to find their gate. Lucille and Christina were waiting for them. The four greeted one another happily before they sat down to wait before boarding. As they sat, Gabriella thought back to when she was first introduced to Troy's mother and sister. It had been a few weeks after she and Troy started dating when he invited her out to dinner with him to introduce her to the two other women in his life.

_(Two Years Ago)_

"_Do I look ok?" Gabriella asked nervously as they approached the famous restaurant Tavern on the Green._

"_Baby, you look incredible." Troy said kissing her on the cheek gently. "Just relax."_

"_I can't, Troy. This is your mother and sister; I want to make a good impression on them."_

"_You will make a great impression on them."_

_Troy gently kissed her on the cheek and led her into the restaurant. Lucille and Christina were not there yet, but the host took Troy and Gabriella to one of their best tables. Gabriella took off her black pea-coat to reveal a blue dress that her mother had gotten for her birthday. Only a minute or so after they arrived, Troy stood up when he saw his mother and sister approach them._

"_Troy." Lucille greeted her son as they hugged one another._

"_Mom, this is Gabriella Montez." Troy introduced as Gabriella smiled shyly as meeting her boyfriend's mother._

"_It is wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said as they shook hands. "And you, Christina."_

"_You too, as well Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton replied as they all sat down at the table. "Please, call me Lucille."_

"_Gabriella is a freshman at NYU." Troy stated proudly. "She is studying to be a teacher."_

"_What grade levels are you interested in?" Christina asked._

"_I would like to teach between third and sixth grade." Gabriella answered. "My grandmother was a teacher and she inspired me to go into the education business as well."_

"_Are you interested in teaching in a private school?" Lucille asked._

"_I would like to teach in a public or charter school. I know that private school teachers are paid more but I feel that children who are in the public school system would benefit from having a teacher who cares more about their education than test scores and money."_

"_That's very admirable." Lucille said truly touched by Gabriella's speech on education._

"_Thank you, Ma'am."_

"_How did you two meet?" Christina asked._

"_In the park, we were both jogging. Gabriella was right in front of me when she slipped on some black ice." Troy explained._

"_Troy caught me before I could hit the ground. He then helped me back to my dorm room due to me rolling my ankle when it hit the ice." Gabriella finished._

"_And for the past few weeks, I have had either lunch or dinner with her every day. I talk to her on the phone before I go to bed every night."_

"_So, where are you from originally, Gabriella?" Lucille asked._

"_Tennessee." Gabriella answered. "My family owns a farm there. The farm has been in the Montez family for generations. I got a scholarship to go to NYU and came here with my parents blessing."_

"_As you know, we're very wealthy and very well known, are you dating my son for the publicity or because you generally like him for him? I do not want my son to get his heartbroken in the future."_

"_I enjoy being with your son because of him, not the fame that comes with him, I would still be with him if he were just a regular guy in my class."_

_Lucille smiled knowing that what Gabriella said was the truth, she could tell by the tone of Gabriella's voice and the way she looked at Troy. Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head lovingly. Gabriella smiled up at him, the early signs of love shining in both of their eyes. Lucille Bolton approved of her son's girlfriend._

"_If you are truly serious about Gabriella, you have to introduce her to the family." Lucille stated._

"_I know." Troy stated in agreement._

"_Gabriella, how would you like to come to the family compound for Thanksgiving this year?"_

"_What?" Gabriella asked in shock._

"_Every year for Thanksgiving the whole gamily fathers up at our family compound in the Hamptons." Lucille explained. "We would love for you to come up, as our guests, to join us for Thanksgiving, that is if you aren't going home for the holiday."_

"_I don't want to impose." Gabriella stated._

"_Nonsense, we want you there."_

"_Troy would certainly want you there." Christina added quietly._

"_If you're sure that I'm not imposing, I'd love to." Gabriella stated._

_(Present Time)_

"I'm in the mood for Starbucks." Christina announced. "Does anyone want anything?"

"I'll come with you." Gabriella offered. "I could go for some hot chocolate. You want anything, Troy?"

"I'll just have some of yours." Troy joked.

"I'll get a grande then." Gabriella said as she and Christina got up and headed off.

"Do you want the ring back?" Lucille asked Troy when the other two were out of earshot.

"Yeah, I want to show Luke when I ask for permission tonight." Troy said as his mother handed him the family heirloom.

"Your grandparents and your father would have been thrilled to see this ring on Gabriella's finger."

"What would Dad think of her?"

"He would probably say that if he were only twenty years younger, not married, he would try and woo her for himself." Lucille stated as Troy laughed quietly. "But he would have loved her for you, he would agree that she in just the right person for you."

"I'm glad he would have agreed."

"He would have more than agreed, he would want to know what took you so long to propose to her." Lucille said as they both laughed.

Late that afternoon, the plane carrying Gabriella and the Boltons landed in Tennessee. Snow was covering everything. Gabriella was giddy at thought of seeing her parents and brothers again. She and Troy got their carry-ons and went to meet up with Lucille and Christina as they got off the plane. As they were walking through the airport, there were some people who had to do a double take as they saw a former first lady and her two children walk through their airport. The small group arrived at the baggage claim and instantly began to look for Gabriella's parents.

"Gabriella!" Jasmine called as she and her husband weaved through the crowd.

"Mom! Dad!" Gabriella exclaimed happily as she rushed to greet them.

Lucas and Jasmine hugged their only daughter tightly. Gabriella smiled at them with tears in her eyes. She always got emotional when she was reunited with her parents after being away from so long. Jasmine hugged her on her own as Lucas kissed the back of her head. Troy, Lucille, and Christina smiled as they approached the reunion.

"You look good." Lucas said to his daughter before he turned to greet his visitors. "Troy! It's good to see you son!"

"You too, Lucas." Troy agreed as he shook his hand.

"Jasmine, you look wonderful." Lucille said as she hugged Gabriella's mother.

"You do as well, Lucy." Jasmine agreed.

"Let's go get your bags." Lucas said as they walked to the luggage carrousel.

Once they got all of the bags, they went to go find the Montez' suburban. Gabriella and Troy got into the backseat while Lucille and Christina got in the middle row while Lucas and Jasmine got in the driver and passenger seats. On the way to the farm, the group looked at the snow covered farm country.

"I can't get over how beautiful it looks here when it is all covered in white snow." Lucille said. "I thought New York City got alot a snow, but this is clearly so much more."

"If you know anyone who wants an old fashioned country Christmas, just send them here." Jasmine said. "We saved the grand opening of the city ice pond for tonight so you'd all be here for the festivities."

"Oh good, this has to be one of my favorite parts of the holidays." Gabriella said happily.

When they got to the farm, Gabriella's brothers, Matthew and Bryan were waiting on the porch. They rushed to the car and opened the door for Lucille and Christina once the suburban stopped completely. Lucille and Christina got out and took in the large farm house. It looked like a real life ad for a country farm house. The porch wrapped around the house and even had two rocking chairs and a porch swing. The large red barn was several yards away from the house.

"Gabby!" Matthew and Bryan exclaimed playfully as she got out of the car and quickly sandwiched between them.

"I missed both of you, too." Gabriella said. "Where are Linda and Michelle?"

"They are inside, finishing dinner." Matthew replied.

"Let me and Gabriella show you around the house." Jasmine said as she and Gabriella escorted Lucille and Christina into the house.

"Boys, can you take Lucille and Christina's bags into your old rooms?" Lucas asked his sons.

"Sure, Dad." Bryan agreed as they took the four suitcases between them and began to head into the house.

"Lucas, can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy asked.

"Sure, of course." Lucas agreed. "What's on your mind?"

"This." Troy stated as he pulled out the ring and showing Gabriella's father.

"Wow, that's quite the beauty, Troy. But, I'm already married."

"I actually want to ask Gabriella to marry me." Troy stared.

"You know, when Gabriella first told me that she was dating you, I did not like the idea of her being on the front pages of tabloids, but then I actually met you. You're a great guy, Troy. Your father would be very proud of you if you were here today. Any father would be lucky to have you as a son in law." Lucas explained. "Welcome to the family, Troy."

"Thank you, Lucas." Troy stated happily.

"Does she know it's coming?"

"Not a clue. I'm proposing Christmas morning, only you and my mom know besides me, I hope that will remain."

"I give you my word."

"Thank you. I just hope my mother doesn't spill the beans to Jasmine though. She can hardly contain herself." Troy stated as they laughed quietly.

Later that evening, the town was gathering for the official opening of the ice pond rink. Gabriella and Troy walked out of the house to head over to the pond once they were finished unpacking. Already people were gathering for the opening. The celebration included a winter fair full of games and food. There was even a reindeer petting zoo for the children. All the money that was raised was given to the public school. Already Gabriella had reunited with some of her high school classmates.

"Brie!" a loud voice echoed.

"Shar!" Gabriella shouted as she raced to a blond girl.

Sharpay Evans was her best friend throughout life. Their mothers were best friend and were born within weeks of each other. Gabriella had told Troy that after gaining her father's approval, he still faced Sharpay and she in some ways harder to please than Lucas. But, Troy soon won her over and the two became friends as well. Troy smiled as he watched the two best friends hug one another tightly.

"You look great." Gabriella stated.

"You do, too." Sharpay said. "Don't ever go that long without seeing me. It was a nightmare."

"Sorry, it was a nightmare for me as well. So what's new with you?"

Sharpay smiled and then held up her left hand. On her ring finger sat a sparkling pink diamond ring. Gabriella gasped as she grabbed Sharpay's hand for closer inspection. Sharpay giggled and jumped up and down excitedly. Troy had to laugh to himself at the blonde's excitement.

"Zeke proposed!" Gabriella exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"He proposed last night." Sharpay said happily.

"I'm so happy for you, Shar."

"I hate to break up your reunion, but your parents are waiting for you to help them open the rink up." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. "Hello, Shar."

"Hello, Mr. Bolton." Sharpay greeted in a teasing tone as her friend left with her boyfriend to join her parents. "I want her back when she is done."

"I'll make sure she gets back to you safe and sound." Troy called.

"You better!"

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the small platform where Lucas and Jasmine were there with Bryan and Matthew. The family smiled as this was the first time since Gabriella had left for college that they all had been able to open the rink together. Lucas approached the microphone to speak to the town that had gathered for their annual celebration.

"Thank you all for coming to our annual Christmas fair and the opening of the ice rink. We are happy and grateful that you all keep coming back year after year. This year we are even happier to have our daughter Gabriella back with us to kick off the tradition. So without further ado, please enjoy yourselves and have a safe and happy holiday."

Within minutes, the children and some adults were on the pond skating and having a good time. Gabriella and Troy had reunited with Sharpay and her fiancé, Zeke Baylor. Zeke and Sharpay had been high school sweethearts. Zeke was another one of Gabriella's childhood friends. He and Troy had actually become pretty good friends during the past couple of years. Sharpay and Zeke went up to New York City during their spring break.

"So, are we getting together Christmas Eve to exchange our gifts?" Sharpay asked.

"We've done it every year since I can remember; I don't see why we stop this year." Gabriella said as they walked along the fair ground.

"Great." Sharpay said before she looped her arm through Gabriella's. "I'm so happy that you're back home, Ella, even if it is for a couple weeks only."

"I'm happy to be home." Gabriella agreed.

The evening was full of laughter and smiles. Gabriella convinced Troy to get out on the ice to skate some. Even though he lived only a few blocks away from Rockefeller Skating Rink, Troy hardly ever got on ice. Gabriella kept him up on his feet while they skated around. After skating some, Troy bought them both a cup of hot chocolate and a funnel cake to share. As they sat there eating, Troy looked at Gabriella and couldn't wait for Christmas Day.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, it was finally Christmas Eve. The two families were getting ready to go to Christmas Eve service at the town's church. Troy, Gabriella, Lucas, Jasmine, Lucille and Christina were in the Montez suburban while Bryan, Matthew, Linda and Michelle drove in their own cars as they were all coming from their own homes. So far, Lucille and Christina had helped out on the farm with the Montez family. They never complained or raised an eyebrow when they were given a certain chore. Christina helped Gabriella and Jasmine milk some of the cows and Lucille helped Gabriella exercise the horses. The two Bolton women enjoyed their time on the farm and stated that they wished to come back in the spring or fall.

When they got to the church, they walked inside and went to find a seat. Gabriella's grandparents were already there. Gabriella raced to both sets of her grandparents. Both her grandmothers hugged her tightly as her grandfathers greeted Troy with handshakes before Troy introduced his mother and sister to them. Soon after the others arrived, the service began. Gabriella entwined her fingers with Troy and rested her head on his shoulder throughout the service.

An hour later, the congregation began to light candles for the ending of service as they sang 'Silent Night'. Once the benediction was given the congregation began to file out of the church. Outside the sky was clear with thousands of stars twinkling in the night. Troy draped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and kissed her head, thinking that in twelve hours she would be his fiancée. Earlier in the day, Sharpay and Zeke stopped by and the two couples exchanged gifts with one another. Now the family was getting ready to head back to the farmhouse for a late dinner before going to bed.

Close to midnight, Gabriella put her final gifts under the Christmas tree. She kissed her parents goodnight before going up to her old room. Lucas and Jasmine had not touched her room at all. The only thing that was added in there since her leaving for college were a couple pictures of Troy that Gabriella added when she returned home one time. Troy came into the room shortly after she did. Both began to get ready for bed. Gabriella crawled into bed and began to read out of her book. Troy got on his side and rested on his back before leaning over to kiss Gabriella's arm gently to get her attention.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked as she looked over at him.

"I love you." Troy whispered.

"I love you, too."

Gabriella then put her book down and turned off her lamp while Troy turned his lamp off. They both settled down in bed. Gabriella instantly found her place in Troy's arms, he head resting on his chest. Troy ran his fingers through her hair and soon it lulled both of them to sleep.

The next morning, Troy woke up to Gabriella placing soft kisses along his jaw and neck. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed down at her. Gabriella smiled up and him and gently pulled him down for a kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas." Gabriella whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas." Troy whispered back. "Sleep well?"

"I always do when I'm with you."

Ten minutes later, the couple got up and headed downstairs. Their parents and siblings were up and getting breakfast ready. Every wished one another a Merry Christmas and began to sit down for a large family breakfast. Lucas and Jasmine's parents were coming over later in the morning to join the families to open Christmas gifts.

One hour later, everyone was gathering around the large Christmas tree in the living room. Troy and Gabriella took their spots on the floor near the large easy chair that Lucas was sitting. Troy had stated that he wanted Gabriella to open the gifts from him last out of everyone. So far they had gotten new items for their apartment and each got clothes and Gabriella got some picture frames for new photos she was certainly going to want to be seen her in the apartment. Troy had gotten a new sweater from his soon to be in-laws that Jasmine had knitted herself and both he and Gabriella got a new quilt that Jasmine made for their beach house. Troy had gotten a new watch from Gabriella with the day they met inscribed on the back of it. Finally, it was now time for Troy to give Gabriella her gift. Troy had left to go get her first gift out of Christina's room and then came back with a large hat box. Gabriella looked at it in surprise as he placed it in her lap.

"Merry Christmas, Baby." Troy said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Gabriella carefully took the lid of the box off and peeked inside. She gasped and reached in and pulled out a dachshund puppy. It was a dark brown smooth haired girl. The little puppy began to place kisses all over Gabriella's face making the human to start giggling. Troy smiled at seeing her so happy. He reached over and rubbed the top of the puppy's head.

"Her name is Lily." Troy stated.

"You remembered the name I said I would choose if I had a dog?" Gabriella asked touched. "That was over a year ago."

"I remember everything you've told me." Troy whispered. "Do you like her?"

"I love her."

"I already bought a carrier for her and there's dog food, her dishes and a couple of toys for her in the kitchen."

"Thank you, so much." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy gently.

"I have another gift for you." Troy said.

"Troy, I don't need another gift." Gabriella insisted as she nuzzled with Lily with her nose.

"Well, this is not entirely a Christmas gift." Troy admitted as he handed Gabriella a medium sized box.

Gabriella handed Lily over to her mother who was instantly covered in puppy kisses. Troy watched as she opened the box only to reveal a smaller box. She opened the new box to find a smaller box once again. After two more rounds of that, Gabriella finally came to a jewelry box. She took the wrapping paper off to reveal the black velvet of the box. Troy took the box from her grasp and moved to face her. Both could hear gasps as he moved to get on one knee. Gabriella had tears come to her eyes as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. Troy found himself getting emotional as well.

"Ella, the past two years have been the happiest I've ever been and the reason for that is you. You have brightened up my whole life. You are the first thing I dream of when I wake up and I go to sleep dreaming of you each night. I love you with everything I have, I know that being with me has thrust you into the public eye, but I hope to make it worthwhile. I didn't know what true love really was until you came into my life. You are the reason God put me on earth; you are the one who I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" Troy declared through his and Gabriella's sniffs.

"Yes, I will." Gabriella whispered tearfully.

Their families cheered loudly as Troy opened the box to reveal his grandmother's engagement ring. He took it out of the box and slid it on Gabriella's left ring finger. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and the two kissed one another happily, but still mindful of their parents and her grandparents in the room. Troy cupped Gabriella's face once they pulled apart and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs as they smiled at one another happily. They were then broken out of their gazes when they heard cheering from their family. Gabriella leaned into Troy as he turned around to look at everyone.

"She said yes." Troy announced.

"Congratulations." Lucille said as she hugged the two of them tightly.

"My baby is getting married." Jasmine said tearfully as she hugged her daughter and Troy shook hands with Bryan and Matthew.

"Let's see the ring." Michelle said as she grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous." Linda exclaimed.

"This ring belonged to Jack's grandmother." Lucille stated. "She had put it in her will that the ring belonged to whoever Troy asked to marry him."

"Now the question is, when the wedding be?" Christina asked.

"I'd like to get married sooner rather than later." Troy stated honestly as he looked at his fiancé'.

"Me too." Gabriella agreed smiling happily.

"We will need at least six months to plan a wedding." Jasmine said.

"Do you want the wedding in New York or in Tennessee?" Linda asked.

"I don't know, we have some thinking to do." Gabriella answered.

"Yes we do." Troy agreed. "But we need to keep the location a secret or our wedding is going to broadcast live via paparazzi and tabloids."

"We want to be with you when you pick out your wedding dress." Michelle stated.

"Yes, please." Linda agreed.

"I will be there no matter what, you are my only daughter and every mother dreams of being there when her daughter picks out of her wedding dress." Jasmine stated.

"I will see to it that you, your daughters in law, and your mother and mother in law are there to help Gabriella find the perfect wedding dress." Troy promised his soon to be mother in law.

"Thank you." Jasmine told him. "That means the world to me."

"I'm glad I could help you in any way."

That evening, everyone was sitting down at the table for Christmas dinner. Troy and Gabriella had hardly left one another's side. They had left Lily in the kitchen with her own dinner and went to go join the others. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming as they all began to prepare to eat. Lucas and Jasmine sat either head of the table. Lucas raised his glass.

"A toast to the newly engaged couple, Troy and Gabriella." He announced as they others raised their drinks in the air. "May they know nothing of happiness and love in their new life together."

Everyone clinked their glasses together in their toast. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other gently enjoying their time of only their family knowing about their engagement. For in the next few days, the Bolton family spokesperson would make the announcement everyone was waiting to hear, America's Prince had found his Princess.


	8. Chapter 8

"America's Prince has chosen his beautiful Princess." the anchor announced. "Troy Bolton asked his longtime girlfriend, Gabriella Montez to marry him over the holidays. It has been reported that he gave her an antique family ring that once belonged to his late father's grandmother, this is a sign that the family approves of the engagement. Now the question is when the wedding will take place."

"So, I got an email this morning." Gabriella stated as she and Troy crawled into their own bed in New York that night, Lily asleep in he own bed in the hallway by their door.

"About what?" Troy asked as he began to undress from working out in the gym.

"I am going to graduate a year early." Gabriella stated happily.

"So that means you'll graduate in May?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"May sixth. I start my student teaching in two weeks."

Troy ran and jumped onto the bed next to Gabriella and kissed her excitedly. Gabriella giggled loudly as he did so. Troy pulled back and had a huge grin on his face.

"This calls for a celebration." he stated. "I'm going to go shower, then I'm going to go get some champagne out of the cellar, you just stay here and keep looking sexy as you are now."

"Troy, I'm underage, I can't drink champagne."

"It's just a onetime thing; I won't tell if you don't." Troy said as Gabriella smiled softly.

"Let me do something." Gabriella said. "It'll go much faster. I'll go put the champagne in the freezer while you are in the shower."

"Ok, but you better be in this same spot by the time I get out." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella quickly again before going into the bathroom.

He quickly took his clothes off and turned the shower on. The young man jumped into the shower for what he knew was going to be the quickest one he ever took. Once he was finished, he got out and dried off quickly. He tied the towel around his waist and walked back to the bedroom. Gabriella was in there, but she was no longer wearing her nightgown. Instead she was wearing a barely there black lingerie set.

"I didn't expect you to change, but I am not going to complain." Troy stated as he kissed Gabriella behind the ear.

"I thought you'd might enjoy this." Gabriella said smiling back to him.

"You get in bed while I go get the champagne out of the freezer."

"Alright."

Troy gave Gabriella playful swat on her ass before he left to go retrieve the bottle of champagne. As he walked by her, he checked in on Lily. She was sound asleep in her little bed. Troy smiled gently as he quietly closed the door. Gabriella was dimming the lights in their room when he returned. She finished and rejoined him by the bed. Troy handed her the glasses as he began to open the bottle. Just then, the cork suddenly popped off making Gabriella shriek in surprise as it flew past her. Soon they both were laughing as Troy was pouring the liquid into her the champagne flutes. Once both were full, Troy set the bottle down on the nightstand before taking his fluke from Gabriella and held it up in a toast.

"To the best education major NYU has ever known, graduating a year earlier than the rest of her class, and the most gorgeous fiancé' a guy to ask for." Troy declared. "Any school will be lucky to have you. I am so proud of you, Ella."

"I love you." Gabriella whispered as they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

"I love you." Troy whispered back before the two kissed one another before taking a drink from their glasses.

About thirty minutes later, their flutes were on the nightstand and they were on their bed making out. The bottle of champagne was almost gone. Both were a little tipsy from their private celebration. Gabriella moved so she could straddle Troy. His waist was still covered by the towel he wrapped around himself when he got out of the shower.

"I can't believe that this is still on." Gabriella giggled as she tugged on the towel.

"I don't know how that happened." Troy laughed as he lifted his hips and together they pulled the towel off and tossed it away.

Gabriella leaned forward and placed her lips back onto Troy's. Troy wrapped his arms around her and held her close, not even a coin could get between the two of them. Gabriella threaded her fingers through his hair as he moved his lips down her neck. Troy pulled back and began to strip Gabriella of her lingerie set. Once was rid of her clothes, Gabriella pushed herself up to rest against the pillows. Troy lay down beside her and began to kiss her neck. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair as she gasped when Troy gently bit the soft skin of her neck. She giggled when she felt his hot breath. Troy pulled away and moved himself to in between her legs. He grasped her legs and pulled her closer to him.

"No foreplay, huh?" Gabriella giggled.

"It's been three weeks, I wasn't able to do the night I proposed to you and I've been bursting to this to you."

"We've been doing this alot lately. No foreplay."

We'll go slow next round, I promise.

"I can live with that." Gabriella agreed as she began to meet his thrusts.

Troy pulled back and settled her into his lap. He slowly lowered her onto him once again and Gabriella gasped then laughed seductively. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. She thread one hand through his hair while the other one raked across his back. Gabriella gasped when she felt Troy brush his thumb over her swollen nub. She threw her head back exposing her glistening neck. Troy began to kiss the soft skin and Gabriella held him close to her.

"I love you." Troy declared.

"I love you, too." Gabriella whispered.

She then screamed quietly as Troy quickened his thrusts. Her grip tightened as the friction increases her clit. She leaned back and rested her hands on the bed behind her and braced herself as they continued their frenzied love making. Troy's vision was fixated on Gabriella's shaking breasts in front of him and moved forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth and tugged gently. Gabriella's arms gave out and she landed onto her back. Troy pulled her closer to him and placed her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her harder. Gabriella gripped the sheets tightly as her orgasm rushed through her. Her entire body trembled with her release. Troy burst inside her only moments later. He landed on top of his fiancé'. Gabriella was gasping as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you." Troy whispered as he collapsed next to her.

"I love you." Gabriella gasped as she moved closer to him.

"That was worth the two week wait you put me through. And the night isn't over yet."

Gabriella screamed quietly when Troy pushed her over onto her back once again. Troy chuckled and then moved to kiss her again. Soon, the two were wrapped up in one another and their celebration.

The next morning, the alarm clock went off for Troy. He got up and began to get ready for work. Gabriella still had a week off before she went back to school so she got to sleep in more a little while longer. Troy got dressed and then went over and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"What time are you coming home?" Gabriella asked yawning quietly.

"I'll be home for dinner." Troy answered.

"You might get a visitor for lunch."

"Well, tell that visitor that I'm good for a twelve thirty visit."

"I will do that."

"Do you want me to put Lily here with you after I take her outside?"

"Yes, please."

Twenty minutes later, Troy carried Lily into the bedroom and placed her in bed next to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy goodbye again. She closed her eyes when she heard the front door close as Troy left for work. Just when she got settled back into bed a sudden thought entered her mind. She had recently changed her birth control pills and at her doctor's visit earlier in the week suggested that they use a condom for a couple of months to ensure the pills were working fully. Gabriella sat up when realization hit her. They did not use any protection last night.

"Oh my god." she whispered fearfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months later, Gabriella entered Troy's office and quickly walked into his own personal office. After two month of missing her period, she couldn't take it any longer and knew she had to tell Troy. Normally this wouldn't cause anyone else alarm, but Gabriella had always been on time when it came to that. She was beginning to accept the fact that she was pregnant. Troy was on the phone when she entered. Troy smiled happily as he motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Gabriella sat down and began to bounce her leg up and down nervously.

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon about the project." Troy said to whoever was on the other end of the line. "Alright, just send me all the information in a fax or email. Ok, goodbye."

"Everything going ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, we're just talking about expanding my dad's library." Troy answered as he got up and kissed her gently. "What's wrong? You seem nervous about something."

"We need to talk." Gabriella said tearfully.

"Whoa, what's the matter? You're not having second thoughts about marrying me, are you?"

"No, of course not. I think I might be pregnant. When we celebrated my graduating early, we forgot to use a condom and I was in the process of changing birth control."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I wasn't sure then, I thought that maybe it wouldn't happen. I didn't want to tell you just in case it was a false alarm." Gabriella stated as she began to cry. "But my period is two months late. I'm pregnant. I ruined you life, I ruined your family's reputation. Your family isn't going to want a slut like me as your wife."

"Hey, listen to me." Troy said as made Gabriella look at him. "This is not your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I gave you the champagne that night, we drank a little bit too much, you told me about your birth control. My family will not hate you. My mother will be overjoyed. She's been wanting to be a young grandmother."

"But what about the baby being an illegitimate child?" Gabriella asked tearfully.

"The wedding is on a fast track now, we'll send one of our friends out to get a pregnancy test for us, if it turns out positive, we'll go to the doctor for certain."

"I don't want to waddle down the aisle, Troy."

"Ok, we can plan it as soon as we can, my cousin got married two weeks after he proposed, he couldn't wait to get married. We'll do that. But, keep in mind; we don't know that you're pregnant yet."

"But I'm two months late."

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. You call one of your friends from school; have them go get you a pregnancy test so that you aren't photographed with one. Have her meet you at the apartment; I'm going to reschedule the rest of my meeting for another day."

"No, don't do that. I'll just wait until you get home tonight."

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"Then people will know something is up with us."

"Alright, but I want to be with you when you take the test."

"Ok." Gabriella promised.

"No matter what, we're in this together."

"Ok."

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella walked into the apartment. She looked through her phone to try and find someone in the city she could trust with what she was asking them to do. She found one of the first girls she had befriended when she came to New York, Sarah Johnson. The two girls were still very good friends despite Gabriella no longer living on campus. Gabriella pressed the button on her phone and held it up to her ear as it began to ring on the other line.

"Sarah?" Gabriella asked once her friend answered. "I need you to do me a favor, please. It's really important and I am sorry for putting you in this position, but I need you to pick me up something."

"I bought you three." Sarah said an hour later as she walked into the apartment. "Just in case you wanted a second or third opinion."

"Thank you, so much." Gabriella said.

"Do you want me to wait with you while you take the test?"

"I promised Troy that I would wait until he came home."

"You already told him? What did he say?"

"That we were in this together, no matter what happened."

"What are you going to do?"

"I honestly have no idea."

Just then, Gabriella began to feel very nauseous. Her stomach began to flip violently. She suddenly jumped up and raced to her bathroom. Sarah stood up when she heard her friend throwing up. She went in and kept Gabriella's hair out of her face. Gabriella sat up and flushed the toilet once she was finished. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Sarah knelt down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be alright." she whispered.

Later that evening, Gabriella was sitting in the master suite waiting for Troy to come home from work. The three pregnancy tests were next to her, still in the boxes. Lily was in her lap, licking her hand as if to offer comfort. Both looked up when they heard the front door open and close signaling that Troy was home.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"In the bedroom." Gabriella replied before Troy walked in.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed as she picked up the three boxes and walked into the bathroom.

Troy sat on the bed as he waited for her to finish. All day he had been thinking about what would they do if Gabriella was in fact pregnant. He couldn't deny that he was excited about the idea of being a father earlier rather than later. But he didn't know how Gabriella felt about having children so early in life. He knew that if they were expecting and were going to keep it, he knew the perfect room for a nursery. He was taken out of his thoughts a few minutes later when the door to the bathroom opened and Gabriella appeared.

"What did it say?" Troy asked.

"We have to wait for a few minutes for the result." Gabriella answered as she sat down next to him. "What are we going to do?"

"If it's positive, do you want to keep the baby?" Troy asked as he took Gabriella's hand.

"More than anything."

"Me too."

"I was so scared that you wouldn't want to have a baby so soon."

"No, I have to say that I'm really excited about the idea of becoming a dad."

"You are going to make a great father." Gabriella declared.

"Even if I didn't grow up with one?"

"Your uncles did a fantastic job in being the father figure for you growing up. You had two three fathers, instead of one." Gabriella stated as they heard the timer go off in the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Troy agreed as Gabriella got up and walked into the bathroom on her own.

Troy waited for an eternity while Gabriella went to go get the tests. His heartbeat raced as he waited. He looked up when he saw Gabriella appear in the door with all three tests in her hand. Gabriella walked over to him and placed them in his hands. Troy looked down and saw the one word that would decide whether they were going to live on the way they were for a little while longer or if they were going to drastically change. Positive.

"Wow." Troy said as he looked up at Gabriella, who had tears in her eyes. "We're going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby." Gabriella repeated happily.

"I love you." Troy whispered as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her gently.

"I love you, too. I have to call for a doctor's appointment, just to make sure. Then we have to call our parents so that they don't hear it by accident from anyone else."

"Let's do all that tomorrow, for right now, let's be selfish and keep this to ourselves." Troy stated as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"We've got so much to do. We have to get a nursery ready, get a crib, car seat, stroller…"

"We've got seven months to do all of that. For right now, let's just bask in this happy moment." Troy said in a whisper as Lily moved up and joined them up on the head of the bed, wanting to be a part of loving as well.

An hour later, Troy got up and headed out to get dinner for the two of them. He had instructed that Gabriella make herself comfortable by taking a bubble bath and then get into her pajamas. Gabriella kissed him goodbye before he left to go get their food. Once they got the results from their test and knowing how the other one felt, smiles had never left their faces. Gabriella took off her clothes and got into their large bathtub to relax just as Troy had instructed. As she relaxed, her hand rested on her still flat belly. It was hard for her to believe that there was a life within her. Her smile grew even wider.

"Hello, Baby." Gabriella whispered to her stomach.

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella got up and made an appointment with Gabriella's doctor to make for certain that they were in fact pregnant. When it came to Gabriella, the hospital staff was given a confidentiality agreement by Patrick. Anyone who discussed anything about her medical records or why she was visiting to the tabloids or news would be terminated immediately once they were discovered. Never before had Gabriella been more grateful for Patrick insisting on the agreement as she walked into the hospital with Troy. Minutes after checking in, they were in Gabriella's doctor's office. A few minutes later, Dr. Martin walked into her office.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." she said.

"It's alright." Gabriella replied.

"What brings you here today?"

"Last night I took three pregnancy tests and they all came back positive." Gabriella explained. "I just wanted to come in to make sure."

"Of course, I'll have you take one of our pregnancy tests and then we'll do an ultrasound."

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella and Troy walked into an examining room. Troy helped his fiancé' get on the table while Dr. Martin got the ultrasound machine set up. Troy pulled up a chair and sat down next to Gabriella as they both settled down. Mr. Martin placed some gel on Gabriella's stomach and soon the ultrasound began. All three looked at the screen. Dr. Martin smiled.

"You are pregnant." she confirmed. "And by the looks if the babies, you are two months along."

"Babies?" Troy and Gabriella asked in shock.

"Yep, I'm seeing two heartbeats."

"Twins?" Gabriella asked.

"Boy, we went all out." Troy joked happily.

"You are going to be due around Labor Day." Mr. Martin said. "But since you are carrying twins, will probably deliver little bit before that."

"Can you tell what they are?" Troy asked.

"It's too early for that. But, I will print you both a copy of the ultrasound."

While she went and printed off two pictures, Gabriella sat up and wiped the gel off of her stomach. Troy helped her get to her feet and soon wrapped his arms around her tightly. Gabriella smiled up and kissed him happily as he placed her hand on her stomach.

"I can't believe it." Troy whispered happily. "Twins."

"Twins." Gabriella repeated. "When I'm far enough along do you want to find out the sexes?"

"I think I do. Do you?"

"I think so, but I don't want anyone else to know until they are born, in fact I want to keep the fact that we're having twins a surprise to our families."

"Our parents are going to kill us." Gabriella said smiling.

"They're going to kill me, they are going to hug and kiss you since you just delivered their grandchildren." "Ok, Gabriella, Troy, here is a copy of the ultrasound and here's a copy of your babies' first picture for each of you."

"Thank you." Gabriella stated as she took the items.

"Gabriella, I would like to see you again in a month and here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins."

"Thank you."

Gabriella and Troy picked up her vitamins and began to head out for home. As soon as they stepped outside, paparazzi swarmed them. Troy kept an even more protective grip on Gabriella's hand. Flashbulbs went off as they tried to get to their car.

"So, how's the baby?" one photographer asked making the couple stop. "It's on the front page of the papers."

Troy turned around just as a paper was thrust into his hands. There on the front page was the article of an inside source declaring that Gabriella was indeed pregnant stating she brought Gabriella the pregnancy tests that later turned positive. Troy turned to Gabriella who had tears in her eyes at the betrayal. The whole world knew now, before they got a chance to tell their parents all because someone she thought was her friend decided that money was more important than their friendship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. I reloaded chapter nine to actually be a chapter instead of a poll so if you haven't read that you should do that before reading this chapter. If you haven't yet, please vote for which wedding dress you would like to see Gabriella wear for her wedding. Sorry for lateness in this chapter, I was out of town for the holidays and too busy to sit down and work on this story. I hope this is to everyone's liking. Please read and review.**

"How could she do this?" Gabriella asked tearfully as they sat in the car on the way back to their apartment. "I thought she was my friend! How could have I been so stupid?"

"You weren't stupid, Babe." Troy comforted. "We both thought Sarah was a friend and we could trust her. She is the one at fault here, not us. Our families will understand once I explain it to them."

"Don't you mean when we explain it to them?"

"No, they are not speaking to you until after I have them calmed down. I am not putting you and the babies in harm's way, even if it means you not speaking to our parents." Troy declared as they rolled into the garage of their building. "I promise, everything is going to be fine."

"Ok." Gabriella whispered smiling softly.

The driver stopped at the elevator and Troy opened the door and got out. He turned around and helped Gabriella get out. The two thanked their driver before they walked to get onto the elevator. Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and saw she had a dozen missed calls from home and even more from Sharpay. Troy saw that he had several messages from his mother, sister, and uncle on his blackberry. The elevator doors opened and the two walked into the hall leading to their apartment. On their answering machine were more missed messages from their families and some reporters.

"I'm going to call my mom and your parents on a conference call." Troy said as they sat down at their dining room table.

"Ok, I'm going to stay."

As they waited for both parents to get to the phone, the young couple held hands. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's shoulder as they waited. Once both parents were on the line, Troy began to speak.

"Before any of you say anything, I just want to say that we only found out about this last night." He stated. "We only went to the doctor today to make sure it was in fact true. Gabriella's friend betrayed us in order to make a fast buck. We were going to tell you just as soon as we got home from the doctor's."

"So the rumors are true, you are having a baby?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes." Troy confirmed.

"What about the wedding?" Lucille asked.

"We're getting married the first part of May, the day after Gabriella's graduation. I promise that we will be married before we become parents."

"Is Gabriella there with you?" Lucas asked.

"She's right here, but I am going to warn you, if any of you start yelling or making her uncomfortable in any way, I'll end the call." Troy stated.

"Gabi?" Jasmine asked softly.

"Yes, Mama?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Are you ready to become a mother?"

"Yes. I already have a couple of job interviews at schools who have already said they've wanted to hire me, we have plenty of space in the apartment and the beach house, we're financially ready to afford everything, and I know that I am ready to become a mom because I had a great mother growing up."

"Ok, we have to start planning the wedding right now." Lucille said. "We don't want the wedding to look rushed."

"Mom, let us plan the wedding." Troy stated.

"Your father and I are going to fly in to see you both tomorrow. We all need to sit down and talk about this face to face." Jasmine said.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow then." Troy answered.

That evening, Gabriella had gone to bed early, the day's events too much for her. Troy quietly worked in bed next to her. When he was finished with his professional work, he began to look up information about where was the best hospital to have a baby was in the city. When he narrowed down he decided that he would let Gabriella help make the decision on where she wanted to have the babies. Once that list was made, he began to look on what the safest and best cribs to get. Now that it was official, Troy couldn't wait for the twins to be born.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to go to the school where she was doing her student teaching. After her morning sickness, she found herself eating toast and some orange juice. Troy sat at the table as she nibbled on her breakfast. He was waiting for her to finish and they he was going to have the driver drop her off at the school before he was dropped off at the office.

"I think I found a crib, it's the safest one on the market." Troy said as they got into the elevator. "I know we have plenty of time but I just wanted to start researching."

"You're going to be the best father to the twins." Gabriella said kissing him gently on the lips.

"I promise that I am going to be there for every ultrasound and for every single late night craving you have."

"I was thinking that we should sign up for Lamaze classes and I might do some prenatal yoga in the evening."

"Sounds good."

When Gabriella got to school, she went straight to the class she was helping out in. the teacher she was working with was really protective of her and made sure that she always felt safe when she was working. Gabriella had actually been offered to work at the school and she was really close to taking the job. As she walked down the hall, she noticed all the adults' eyes drifting to her belly. Gabriella shifted her bag so it was hiding it from everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Carmen Larson asked as Gabriella walked into the classroom.

Carmen had been a teacher for forty years. She was a feisty African American woman. When Gabriella first arrived, she was instantly taken under her mentor's wing and they became great friends. The older woman would often walk with Gabriella to the subway station and keep the paparazzi away from her.

"I feel good, my parents are flying in today and we're going to talk some more."

"And how are you physically?"

"Still a little bit nauseous."

"That will pass eventually."

"Good."

"But, do not hesitate to run out if you have to rush to the bathroom."

"Thank you."

"What time are your parents getting in today?"

"This afternoon, Troy's mother is picking them up and then we're meeting them at Lucille's apartment for dinner and discussing."

"How did they take it?"

"They're shocked and surprised and they're a little hurt that they found out from the media and not us."

"But they should know that it wasn't your fault that the bitch blabbed to the papers."

"I know, but it still hurts since I wanted to tell them personally that they were going to become grandparents."

"I'm sure that once the shock settles in, they will be so excited about being a grandma and grandpa."

"I hope so." Gabriella agreed quietly.

That evening, Troy and Gabriella were on their way to Lucille's apartment. Gabriella had already thrown up twice since she got home from work due from her pregnancy and nerves. Troy held her hand as they pulled up to the plush expensive apartment building. The two got out and walked inside, the doorman letting them into the lobby. They got on the elevator and went up to the penthouse apartment where Lucille lived.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gabriella said.

"Alright, we're almost there." Troy said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Deep breaths."

The doors opened and Troy took Gabriella by the hand and pulled her quickly to his mother's door. He knocked on the door still trying to keep Gabriella's morning sickness from taking over. Lucille opened the door and Gabriella quickly went to her bathroom.

"Is she that nervous?" Lucille asked.

"No, morning sickness." Troy answered. "She's been like this all day."

"Honey, are you ok?" Jasmine asked as she knocked on the door. "If you're nervous about what your father and I think, then don't be. Now that the shock of this has worn off, we're thrilled. You're responsible and we know that you're ready to become a mother to a little baby."

"Gabriella, your mother is right. You are more than ready to be a mother and Troy is all set to be an incredible father." Lucas said. "Gabriella, you and Troy have our blessings."

"What about you, Mom?" Troy asked.

"I think that as long as you two are married before the baby arrives then everything will be fine." Lucille stated.

"What about Uncle Patrick?" Troy asked.

"He feels the same way."

"I promise that we will be married months before the baby is born." Troy said as Gabriella came out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" Jasmine asked her daughter as she gave her a glass of water.

"Better." Gabriella answered as she took the water. "I'm surprised that there is still something left in my stomach for me throw up."

"Well, don't worry, once you get into the second trimester the morning sickness goes away." Jasmine said as she and Lucas went and helped Gabriella sit down on the couch.

"We never meant for you to find out like this, we had only found out the night before when I took an at home pregnancy tests." Gabriella explained as Troy and Lucille joined her and her parents in the living room. "I called Sarah because I thought I could trust her to go get the tests instead of me being seen with them, but right after she left me after seeing the results, she told the media and they told you."

"Gabriella and I were going to tell you all in person once we were out of the first trimester to ensure that nothing was going to happen." Troy stated. "We we're planning on flying both Lucas and Jasmine up here this weekend to tell you in person."

"We see that now, and now that everything is out there, we couldn't be happy for you." Jasmine stated kissing Gabriella on the forehead.

"We've set the date for the wedding." Troy announced. "Saturday, May seventh. We're going to have it up at the Hamptons. There's a small little church up there that we booked. It can only hold about forty guests."

"But that's so small, you know that we need a location that can hold all of the dignitary friends your father and I made while he was president, plus his staff, plus all of the politicians your uncle would want to invite." Lucille said. "Protocol calls for a bigger location."

"We understand that, Mom. Which is why, we are going to have a large reception at Uncle Patrick's estate on the beach." Troy added. "But you promised that we could have the wedding we wanted and Gabriella is the bride so she should have the wedding she's always wanted. It may be small in size, but it's what we want."

"If this is what you want, then it's what you will get."

"But, you will have to do some of the traditional things. You must be married by a minister, and not one of your friends who had been ordained online."

"Already taken care of, the longtime Montez family minister will be performing the ceremony."

"What about the wedding party?" Jasmine asked.

"Shar is going to be my maid of honor and Christina is going to be a bridesmaid along with Linda and Michelle and a couple of other girls from school."

"What about your groomsmen?" Lucille asked her son.

"Daniel is going to be my best man since he has been my best friend my whole life, Matthew and Bryan will be groomsmen and I still need to decide on a couple more."

Daniel was Troy's cousin. They were born only days apart from one another, Daniel being the oldest of the two. He was the grandson of Patrick and all through their life, the two Bolton men acted like brothers rather than cousins. Troy had also become friends with Gabriella's older brothers in the couple of years he and Gabriella had been together.

"Ok, now to the most important piece of the wedding, the dress." Lucille said as she turned to Gabriella, almost giddy at the thought of Gabriella's dress.

"Lucas, let's step outside onto the balcony. I don't think we are going to be needed for awhile." Troy suggested to Gabriella's father as he got up and headed toward the door.

"Right behind you, Troy." Lucas agreed.

With a seat next to Gabriella open, Lucille moved right in. Troy leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Gabriella on top of her head before going to the fridge and grabbing two bottles of beer for him and Lucas. When he got out onto the balcony, Lucas was looking out at the view of New York City at night.

"I have to be honest with you, Troy." Lucas said. "If I didn't like you and were it anyone else, I would have kicked your ass."

"I don't doubt it." Troy answered. "But I truly love your daughter with all of my heart. And if my family decided that because of her being pregnant before we were married, she was now no longer good enough for me, I would have given up my family in a heartbeat. I would never abandon her for anything, I can assure you that."

"I have no doubt of that."

"I will make your daughter happy."

"I know you will, and that I have no doubt about that as well. You are going to make a great father, Troy."

"Even if I grew up without mine?" Troy asked.

"He would be proud of you. I never knew your father personally, but as a father myself; I can tell he would be just as proud of you as I am. You've grown up in the two years that I've known you, Troy. When I first met you I honestly didn't think that you were going to be happy with Gabriella, but you've certainly proved me wrong."

"Can I call you if I have any questions about being a father?" Troy asked.

"Of course." Lucas told the younger man. "Whenever you need advice or just to talk, I'm only a phone call away."


	11. Chapter 11

It was now May fifth, the day before the wedding of Gabriella Montez to Troy Bolton. Lucille kept her promise about the wedding dress the weekend after the pregnancy was leaked to the world; she flew up not only Gabriella's brothers and sister-in-laws up to New York but also flew up Sharpay since she was the maid of honor. Bits and pieces of the wedding had been leaked but Gabriella was only concern about the wedding location and her dress getting leaked. Luckily, her dream wedding looked like was going to take place without a hitch. Currently Gabriella was packing her bags. She, her bridesmaids, her mother and grandmothers were staying at the beach house. Troy was staying in the city and then driving up to the Hamptons the next afternoon.

That evening, they were having dinner with their wedding party and family. Gabriella was slightly beginning to show, she did not look like she was expecting twins at all, but the doctor did tell her and Troy that she would be showing almost any day now. Gabriella had a duplicate dress for her just in case she was too big for first one. Her bridesmaids were in a sky blue floor length dress. The dresses were chosen in case the women needed to wear it again.

When it came to the Honeymoon, Troy had taken care of everything. He didn't want to travel out of the country with Gabriella expecting twins even if the doctors told them it was ok, so he decided upon Hawaii for them. Gabriella had never been and he knew it would be the perfect honeymoon for her and that was all he wanted.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked as he walked into their bedroom in their apartment where Gabriella was getting ready for dinner.

"Good, yourself?" Gabriella asked. "Got any plans for your last night of bachelorhood? Any late night visits to strip clubs or any visit from strippers at your party?"

"Nope, I told the guys that if a single stripper can be seen, I will leave." Troy answered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I thought it was tradition for the night before the wedding there were strippers at the groom's party."

"No point to have any when you're marrying the perfect girl. What about you? What's your plan for tonight after we are separated?"

"Just staying at the beach house, watching movies and getting my nails done."

"Slumber party."

"Pretty much."

An hour later, the two arrived at the restaurant. Troy was dressed in a suit while Gabriella was in a light pink sundress. As always, paparazzi were gathered around waiting for them. Troy had a tight grip on Gabriella's hand as they walked into the restaurant. He opened the door for her and quickly ushered her inside. They had rented out the entire back patio of the restaurant for dinner. The view they had was of the New York skyline. As the couple approached the patio, they saw most of their guests had arrived before them. They were soon greeted by their guests. Troy ushered Gabriella to a seat after they were done greeting everyone. Sharpay sat next to her and hugged her best friend tightly.

"You are glowing." Sharpay told her.

"Well I am getting married tomorrow, plus I am expecting." Gabriella said smiling.

"Do you know what you are having yet?"

"Not yet, it's too early to see."

"Do you want to know or be surprised?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. Troy wants to know, but I don't know yet."

"Where are you going to on your honeymoon?"

"Hawaii, I've never been so I am very excited."

"I'm jealous; I've always wanted to go."

"Someday, we'll all go together."

"It's a deal."

"What's a deal?" Zeke asked as he and Troy sat down next to them.

"One day the four of us, plus how many kids we have, will go to Hawaii together for a vacation." Sharpay answered her fiancé.

"Sounds like a good idea." Troy agreed. "What do you day, Man?"

"I'm game." Zeke confirmed making Sharpay smile happily.

"If everyone will have a seat, we will begin taking drink and meal orders." the host said as the guests began to sit down at the tables along the patio.

Gabriella and Troy sat at the same table with their parents, her grandparents, Sharpay and Daniel. The other tables were mixed with members of Troy's family and Gabriella's family. The couple made it so that their families were mixed together so that they were mixed together so they could get to know one another. Troy and Gabriella sensed their waitress next to them and looked up and were shocked to see who it was.

"Sarah?" Gabriella asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your waitress." the stunned young woman stated.

"You're the one who blabbed to the media, aren't you?" Sharpay stated as she looked at the woman who had hurt her best friend terribly. "Well, this certainly is a case of letting the punishment fit the crime."

"Shar." Zeke said quieting his fiancé'.

"Why did you do it?" Gabriella asked her former friend. "You were the closes friend I had here, beside Troy. I trusted you."

"I did it for the money. I was so tired of you getting everything handed to you because you were dating a Bolton. You are the one girl everyone wanted, the media wanted to know everything about you, so I delivered the one thing I knew about you that no one else knew. Now, let me do my job. What can I get you to drink?"

Thirty minutes later, everyone was enjoying their dinner. Gabriella and Troy were talking to their table about their plans with their babies, but they were still keeping the fact of them expecting twins a secret. A month after discovering they were pregnant, the expecting parents had done so much already. They had started picking out names, picked out the hospital they wanted to have the baby and started getting the nursery ready by clearing out the room.

"Can you tell us some of the names you are thinking about?" Lucille asked.

"We want to keep that a surprise, I will say this though, we have the name picked out already if it's a boy." Troy answered.

"Please tell me that it's not some out there name." Jasmine pleaded.

"No, it's a normal name, I promise." Gabriella promised smiling.

"What about girl names?" Sharpay asked.

"Still thinking of some." Troy answered. "Once we can't think of anymore, we'll start narrowing them down."

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Patrick asked as he stood up from his seat, his glass in his hand. "I'd like to say something. Tomorrow, we will celebrate the wedding of Troy and Gabriella. I can't think of a couple more in love than the two of them. Troy, your father would have been so proud of you finding a beauty like Gabriella. Being in this family, we often have people coming to us in order to just get money, but Gabriella had let it be known to us from day one that she was here because of her love for Troy, not the last name or the money, but for the man. The Bolton family is thrilled to welcome not only Gabriella into our family but also her family. Lucas and Jasmine, you have raised your daughter into a remarkable young woman. So, to Gabriella, Lucas, Jasmine, Bryan, and Matthew, welcome to the family." Patrick stated as he toasted the Montez family.

"Thank you, Patrick." Lucas said as he stood up for his toast. "Every father dreads the day when his daughter meets the right guy. When Gabriella first told me that she was dating Troy, I admit I had concerns about it. I was nervous about the fact of my daughter being scrutinized by the media, but then I met Troy and saw how he was with my daughter. Troy is every father's dream for his daughter, he treats her with the utmost respect, treats her like any woman dreams of being treated. While most guys his age are playboys and not interested in being in a long term relation, but he never once looked at another woman, still hasn't. Jasmine and I could not be happier at the thought of our daughter joining a wonderful family. They not only welcomed her but welcomed us as well. Both of us were concerned about the fact that they might change Gabriella so that she was not the woman we raised, but they helped her flourish into the woman she has become and no doubt will help her in being the mother she is about to become. Lucille, you and the rest of your family, did an unbelievable job raising both Troy and Christina. If Jack were here today, he would say the same thing I am to Troy; you would do any father proud. Congratulations to the happy couple."

"We'd like to thank you all for coming tonight." Troy said as he and Gabriella stood up. "Both Gabriella and I are very grateful and honored that you all consider us special enough to spend the happiest day of our life. Gabriella and I are starting our married life tomorrow and in the next few months we will be starting our lives as a mother and father. While most people will call this a shot gun wedding, but I am here to tell you that we would have married around this time even if Gabriella wasn't pregnant. I don't want to say too much about her tonight because then I would have to rewrite my vows tonight, but I do want to thank her for blessing me by coming into my life."

"I also would like to express my thanks to everyone who traveled to be here with us tonight and tomorrow. And I also want to thank Troy for coming into my life and I want to give him my wedding gift to him, even though he made me swear that I not get him one." Gabriella said as she got out a small box and handed it to Troy.

"I knew you had something up your sleeve." Troy said as he opened the box up to reveal a Rolex watch. "Baby, I love it, thank you for breaking the rules."

"Read the back." Gabriella directed as Troy turned the watch over.

"Until the end of time." Troy read as everyone cheered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gabriella whispered as they kissed gently and quickly.

"And now here's your gift, you're not the only one who breaks certain rules."

"Ha-ha."

Gabriella opened the velvet box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful teardrop diamond necklace. Troy took it out of the box and draped it over her head and around her neck. The guests murmured quietly among one another as they saw how beautiful it was. Gabriella looked back and smiled tearfully at him. Troy smiled back at her and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered tearfully. "I love it."

"Will you wear it tomorrow?"

"Yes. It's so beautiful; I don't know what to say."

"It's a one of a kind necklace from Cartier that I helped design with your ring in mind."

"It's so beautiful; I can't believe you designed it for me." Gabriella said as she looked at it. "I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as my ring and necklace."

"I can think of something that is far more beautiful than them." Troy whispered before he kissed soundly.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was beginning to head out of the restaurant. Troy was getting ready to head back to the apartment for the night. He was getting a ride home with his mom and sister while his driver was taking Gabriella, her parents and Sharpay to the beach house. Gabriella's brothers and sister-in-laws were going to follow in another car. Once again, paparazzi were waiting for them. Troy led Gabriella get over to their car and opened the door for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening." Troy whispered as he kissed her gently. "I'll be the one at the end of the aisle."

"I'll be the one in the veil." Gabriella said as they smiled happily.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Troy carefully got Gabriella into the car and closed the door when she was settled. Lucas got in the front seat while Sharpay and Jasmine got in the back with Gabriella. Troy made sure that they got out of the paparzzi's way before he turned to get ready to leave himself. Patrick met him as they watched the car drive down the street.

"So the waitress was the inside source, huh?" he asked.

"Yep." Troy agreed.

"Should I talk to her boss about it?"

"No need. I got my revenge on her." Troy said with a small smile as he got in the car next to his mother.

Back at the patio, the wait staff that had been working the party was cleaning up the area. Sarah finished putting the plates onto the cart and went get her tip. When she first noticed it, there were only four quarters. Her forehead crinkled in confusion as she looked to see where the rest of her tip was. The four other waitresses were beaming happily as they counted the two hundred dollar tips for each of them.

"The Boltons are the nicest people have ever served." one of the girls gushed. "Sarah, how much did you get?"

"A dollar." Sarah said bitterly as she threw a plate onto the floor angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that evening, Gabriella and Sharpay were in the master bedroom at the beach house. Both were in bed watching a movie in bed. Both were under the covers as they watched one of their favorite movies, 'Breakfast At Tiffany's'. Both girls were dressed in their pajamas. Gabriella was beginning to fall asleep as her pregnancy was starting to make her tired more often.

"You girls awake?" Jasmine asked as she entered the room.

"I am, but I think Gabriella is going to be sound asleep in a matter of minutes." Sharpay stated as Gabriella laughed sleepily.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Jasmine asked as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Yes, more than anything." Gabriella said.

"How's the baby doing?"

"Perfect."

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow, my baby."

"You're going to be so beautiful. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress again."

"I can't wait to put it on again." Gabriella said smiling. "I made sure that my baby bump is not visible."

"You have a tiny little baby bump." Sharpay said just as Gabriella jumped slightly. "What is it?"

"The baby just kicked." Gabriella answered excitedly.

Jasmine and Sharpay placed their hands on Gabriella's bump. One of the babies kicked against their hands making all three of them giggle excitedly. Lucas, hearing all the noise, walked up to the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Gabriella felt the baby kick." Jasmine told her husband. "Come feel it."

"By the way the kicks are, I think you've got a boy in you." Sharpay said happily as Lucas felt his grandchild kick for the first time.

"I don't know, Gabriella had pretty strong kicks when I was pregnant with her." Jasmine stated.

"Well, we better all go to bed." Lucas said as he noticed Gabriella yawn. "Tomorrow is a big day. Goodnight, Baby-Girl."

"Night, Daddy." Gabriella yawned.

"Goodnight, Gabriella." Jasmine whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Night, Shar."

"Night." the two girls echoed.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked Sharpay a little while later. "Would you be the godmother to my baby?"

"Are you kidding?" Sharpay asked excitedly. "I would love to! I'm honored that you would even consider me but to actually choose me, thank you so much."

"You were both mine and Troy's first and only choice. We couldn't think of a better person to be there for our child than you."

"Thank you, so much." Sharpay said tearfully as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Troy has asked Daniel to be the godfather so someone from his family is involved too. Patrick is not only Troy's uncle but is his godfather as well. If Troy had a brother, chances were that he would have been the godfather."

"You are going to have the best damn looking baby this world has ever seen." Sharpay stated as her best friend giggled. "I'm serious, you two are the most beautiful couple, there is no doubt that your child is going to be gorgeous."

"Whatever you say." Gabriella said smiling. "Goodnight, Shar."

"Goodnight, Ella."

Meanwhile, Troy was getting ready for bed himself. As he got into bed, he caught the scent of Gabriella's favorite perfume on his pillow. Troy smiled knowing that Gabriella did that to keep him from being lonely during the night, to make it seem like she was there with him. He leaned over to his nightstand and picked up a photo of Gabriella he always kept there. The picture was taken during Gabriella's first trip to the family compound. Gabriella was smiling as she walked along the shoreline barefoot. Troy picked up another picture. This one was the latest sonogram photos of the twins.

"Goodnight, all of you."

Early the next afternoon, Troy got up and began to get ready to head up to the beach. He finished packing his suitcase for the honeymoon and made sure his tuxedo was in the garment bag. The driver picked him up and then swung by to pick his sister and mother. The family was going to be at Patrick's house until the wedding. When they arrived at the compound, paparazzi were staking out waiting to get pictures of the families. The three walked into the house and were greeted by Patrick and Rebecca.

"This place looks incredible." Lucille stated as she looked around at the backyard where the reception was going to take place.

The entire backyard was underneath a big white tent. There were at least one hundred tables for all the guests. In order for the guests waiting at the reception to be able to see the wedding, Troy and Gabriella agreed to have a live feed for them at the house. The tent was going to be lit only by candles and a dew dimmed lights. Each table was covered in pink rose petals with a large bouquet of pink and white roses.

"Yes, Gabriella and the wedding planner worked hard on this, making sure everything was perfect." Patrick said. "Gabriella was completely laid back when she was here earlier, definitely not a Bridezilla."

"She could never be one." Troy stated.

"She certainly was calm when she was over here this morning making sure everything was in place." Rebecca said.

"She was here?" Troy asked anxiously. "How did she look? Was she alright?"

"She was fine, cool as cucumber. No signs of cold feet on her. She just stopped by to see if we needed her to help us with anything." Patrick stated. "The wedding is going to be phenomenal."

"I know it will."

"Come on into the kitchen, I just finished making lunch." Rebecca said.

At the beach house, Gabriella was getting her nails done. Sharpay, Michelle and Linda were getting ready to have their hair done. Gabriella had only asked if they could put their hair up in a bun, but other than that, they could do whatever they wanted. The bridesmaids' dresses were an ocean blue and strapless tea length. Gabriella had given all four of them a diamond necklace as her gift to them. Lucas, Bryan and Matthew were relaxing down in the living room before they had to start getting ready. After she had finished lunch with her family, Christina came over to start getting ready as well as help Gabriella get ready.

The wedding was going to take place just before sunset which was at seven that evening. At five, Gabriella was finished with her hair and makeup and was finally able to get into her dress. Sharpay and Jasmine helped her get into the wedding dress. The dress that Gabriella had chosen was a strapless Elie Saab wedding dress, the skirt was flowy and her baby bump was very well hidden from anyone. If it hadn't already been announced, not a single person would guess that she was pregnant. Around her waist was jeweled sash that actually helped hide her bump even more. The last thing that was left to do was to put the veil into her hair. Once she was done, she came back into the master bedroom and was greeted by gasps and squeals.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella, you look fantastic." Christina gushed as she hugged her tightly. "My brother is going to faint."

"I hope not, I need him to be able to say his vows." Gabriella said with a small giggle. "Is it weird that I am so calm?"

"Of course not, not if you know that Troy is the one for you." Jasmine said.

"He is." Gabriella answered.

"Then there is no need to be nervous." Jasmine stated as she kissed Gabriella on the forehead. "You look so beautiful."

"Alright, you now need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Sharpay said.

"Troy already gave me something new." Gabriella answered as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Something old?" Christina asked.

"This was your great-grandmother's." Jasmine said as she placed an antique bracelet around Gabriella's wrist.

"Ok, now you need something borrowed." Michelle said.

"My mother wanted to know if you would like to wear these earrings. They belonged to my grandmother."

"I'm honored." Gabriella said as she and her mother put the pearl earrings on.

"Now, something blue."

"My garter is blue. I think I have everything." Gabriella said.

"Is it enough for men to come in?" Lucas asked as he knocked on the door.

"As long as the groom isn't among you." Jasmine answered as Lucas, Bryan and Matthew entered the room.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful." Lucas said, absolutely stunned at how beautiful his daughter was.

"Thanks, Dad." Gabriella said smiling.

"Wow, our little sister certainly grew up to be quiet a little lady." Matthew joked as she and Bryan gently kissed their younger sister on the cheek.

"Thanks, guys. And you two actually look like gentlemen."

"Good one." Bryan said as they all laughed.

"Well, I think it's about time we head on over to the chapel." Lucas said as he looked at his watch. "Are we all going together?"

"No, everyone but you, me and Gabriella are in the first car, we're going to follow them in the second one." Jasmine answered.

"Ok, let's start heading over."

Gabriella gathered her skirts up with help from her bridesmaids and they began to head outside to the two limousines. Some hired security were there holding a tarp that concealed them from them from the large group of paparazzi. Gabriella and her mother and father got into the second limo and enjoyed the last time they would be alone before the wedding.

Meanwhile, while Gabriella was getting ready, Troy was at his uncle's house. All day he had been anticipating what the evening would bring. He spent time with his cousins and family remembering memories of the past. When it was time, he began to get into his tuxedo. Lucille helped him with his bowtie and then looked at her son.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Troy asked.

"It's just that my son is getting married." Lucille said tearfully. "You look so handsome, just like your father did on our wedding day. He would have given anything to be here for yours and Christina's wedding days."

"I know, Mom."

"Are you ready to go, we need to leave in a few seconds."

"I'm ready."

"Daniel?" Lucille asked her nephew.

"Yes, Aunt Lucille?"

"Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we are."

Troy's groomsmen consisted of Daniel, and Robert Bolton, his cousins and longtime friends, and Bryan and Matthew. The family got into their two limousines and began to head over to the chapel where one of the most romantic weddings America would ever see would take place in a matter of minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella was sitting in the limo with her parents. They were parked a little ways from the chapel until they had gotten word that Troy was already inside so he couldn't see Gabriella before the ceremony started. Both of her parents were holding her hands in theirs. Jasmine was trying very hard not to start crying yet. She knew that she was going to cry during the ceremony, but did not want to start quite yet. Gabriella also knew that she would start crying and had given Troy instructions not to turn around to see her until she got half way down the aisle.

"Here we go." Lucas said as the car moved to the entrance of the small chapel.

Gabriella took a deep breath to calm her nerves before they got out of the car. Lucas got out and helped his daughter and wife out behind him. Sharpay, Linda, Michelle and Christina greeted Gabriella excitedly. Sharpay and Jasmine placed the veil over Gabriella's face. Gabriella smiled brightly at her group of friends. Michael and Bryan came over and kissed their sister one more time as a Montez. Each Montez brother was going to escort his wife down the aisle. Christina was going to walk down with Robert and Sharpay was walking with Daniel. Patrick was going to escort Jasmine to her seat when the ceremony started.

"We're ready to start." Patrick said as he approached everyone. "Gabriella, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Uncle Patrick." Gabriella said.

"Are you ready, Mother of the Bride?" Patrick asked Jasmine.

"I believe I am." Jasmine agreed. "I love you so much, Gabriella."

"I love you, too, Mommy." Gabriella whispered.

Gabriella and her father waited until everyone was down at the altar. Lucas took a deep breath as his daughter took his arm. He looked down at her and smiled. Her was cool as a cucumber her hands were steady as they held his arm and her flowers. Just then, the Wedding March began. The father and the bride each began to walk towards the door. All of the guests were standing as they made their entrance. Gabriella was beaming behind her veil as they got closer to Troy. The small group of guests smiled as the sight of the bride and her father. The chair was next to Lucille had a single white rose resting on it representing where Jack Bolton would have been seated.

When they reached the half way marker, Chad tapped Troy on the shoulder signaling that it was alright for him to around and looked at Gabriella. Troy turned around and sucked a deep breath in when he saw his bride coming to him. Gabriella shined even more as her smile grew when their eyes locked together. Everyone sat down once Gabriella and Lucas were beside Troy and the music ended. Lucas gently placed Gabriella's hand in Troy's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." the Montez family minister, Greg Mason, announced to the congregation. "I now ask who presents this woman?"

"Her mother and I do." Lucas stated.

"Troy, Gabriella, please step forward." Minister Mason said as the couple did so. "Today, we are here to witness the step you joining your lives as one. Today you become husband and wife. I understand that you have decided to write your own vows for each other. Troy, would you like to start."

"The moment I first set eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. You have blessed my life in so many ways. I get down on my knees every night and thank god for somehow making us meet in the park that day. You are the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I see before I go to bed at night. You are the love of my life and I can't even begin to explain my love for you because we would be here all night. I am very much looking forward to waking up next to you when we wake up to hear the baby cries for late night feedings. Today is the first day of the rest of our life." Troy said.

"Gabriella."

"I feel that two people are specifically made for each other and I believe that you and I were made for one another. I can't even picture my life with anyone else besides you. My life was always missing something before I met you. When we first met, you literally were a prince from a fairy tale, swooping in and catching me before I fell. You really are my Prince Charming and with you, I will get to live out my fairy tale dream come true, not because of your family's name or wealth, but because of you and you alone. You could be a penniless artist living on the streets and I would still love you, because of the man you are. Thank you for catching me when I fell."

"It is now to signify the union with the exchanging of rings. Do you have the rings?" Minister Mason asked Daniel.

"Right here." Daniel said as he pulled them out of his pocket and gave them to Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy, please repeat after me. With this ring."

"With this ring." Troy repeated as he held Gabriella's left hand in one hand and her wedding ring in the other.

"As a token of my undying love and affection."

"As a token of my undying love and affection."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." Troy finished as he slipped Gabriella's wedding ring onto her finger.

"Gabriella, please repeat after me. With this ring."

"With this ring." Gabriella said as she held Troy's left hand and his wedding band, ready to slide it onto his finger.

"As a token of my undying love and affection."

"As a token of my undying love and affection."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." Gabriella finished as she slipped the wedding band onto Troy's left ring finger.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Troy, you may kiss your bride."

Gabriella smiled happily as Troy lifted her veil. The two met in a passionate but sweet first kiss has husband and wife. The congregation stood up, cheering happily for the newlyweds. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart and beamed at one another before turning around to everyone.

"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton." Minister Mason announced happily.

Troy and Gabriella began to make their way back up the aisle, just as their guests were throwing rose petals at them. About half way up, Troy swept Gabriella up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. Gabriella smiled happily at the spontaneous act of her husband. Once they reached the small entry way of the church, they waited until everyone was on their way to the reception hall so they could get their pictures with the wedding party and their families could be taken.

"We're married!" Gabriella whispered happily.

"Yes, we are." Troy agreed as they kissed gently.

"I can't believe it!"

When the large group was finished, Gabriella and Troy were taken to a location for their photos to be taken. All the way to the location, the newlyweds were connected by their lips, only breaking for air. Suddenly, Gabriella pulled away and gasped.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked franticly.

"Give me your hand." Gabriella instructed happily.

Troy did as she instructed and let her grab onto his hand. Gabriella instantly pulled it to her belly. They waited for a few minutes when suddenly there was a little push against their hands. Troy looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Was that one of the babies?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, it was." Gabriella agreed smiling. "They started moving around and kicking last night."

"With them moving, it makes it all the more real."

"Yes it does, I can't wait until they are here."

"Neither can I."

Forty-five minutes later, the newlyweds arrived at their reception. Their wedding planner led them out to the backyard's French doors. Their wedding party was waiting in front of the doors for them before they went into the reception. Sharpay and Christina helped Gabriella take the veil off to make everything easier. Once everything was situated and the wedding party went to find their tables, Troy and Gabriella began prepare for their big entrance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" Daniel announced as the doors opened and their guests began to cheer.

Troy and Gabriella walked outside hand in hand with Troy leading the way. Both had wonderful smiles on their faces as they took in their guests' happiness for them. They walked over to their table that also seated their parents and Gabriella's grandparents and Troy's Uncle Patrick and Aunt Rebecca. Once they were seated, the wait staff began to serve their salads that would soon be followed by the main course. Throughout dinner, the newlyweds sat close to one another and often whispered to one another lovingly. When they weren't whispering sweet nothings into their ears, the two talked lively with their family.

When everyone was finished eating, Troy led his new wife out to the dance floor for their first dance. They danced to "I Swear' by All 4 One which had been the first song they danced together. They danced close to one another as everyone watched on with some taking pictures. Gabriella had her eyes closed as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder as they swayed to the music. Troy sang in Gabriella's ear quietly making her smile to herself.

Once the song was over, Gabriella took her dance with her father. The song she had chosen for them was 'Forever' by the Beach Boys. Jasmine had tears in her eyes as she watched her only daughter dance with her father. Once all the solo dances were done with, the dance was floor was opened to al the guests. Gabriella and Troy made their rounds to talk to everyone and thank them for coming to their wedding. Troy made sure that if Gabriella had been on her feet for a long time she was given a seat to sit down and relax.

"Can I have everybody's attention?" Daniel asked in the microphone as he began to make his toast. "Troy and I have been best friends our whole lives. Being a Bolton is not easy, especially if you are a boy in this family. You have so much pressure on you for pleasing everyone and for especially finding the perfect wife and today, Troy did just that. One day, I was having dinner with my cousin and I noticed that he was different, something in the way he talked and there was a look in his eye. I later found out that it was the day he had met Gabriella. Gabriella is the perfect balance for Troy in the fact that she doesn't give a damn about the celebrity in him. If ever he gets a high head, she will be the one to quickly bring him back to reality. Gabriella is a new shining life into our family, and I know that their child and all of their future children will be welcomed into both of their families. Troy, Gabriella, may you know nothing but love and happiness in your new life together. Congratulations."

"I will never forget to the day Gabriella told me when she met Troy." Sharpay said after Daniel gave her the microphone. "I get a call one evening and Gabriella is on the other end saying, 'Sharpay, I met a boy.' Most would think that Lucas is the most protective person of Gabriella, but the truth is, I might be slightly more. I once thought that no guy was going to be good enough for her due to the fact that she was my best friend, but then I met Troy and I knew that he was the one for her. You know that he's the right guy for you if the best friend loves him. Troy just brightens Gabriella up. Even if he is not with her, she gets this dazzling smile and this glow about her whenever his name is mentioned or if she gets a text message from him. I can't imagine anyone else more in love than these two. I too, wish only love and happiness for the two of them and also for their new baby. Let him or her know that their Aunt Sharpay is anxiously waiting for their arrival."

Everyone clinked their glasses in cheers and all took sips from their champagne or sparkling cider. Troy led Gabriella up to the stage and they both hugged Daniel and Sharpay in thanks. Troy stepped up to the microphone and gently pulled Gabriella close to him. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Gabriella and I want to thank you all for coming and for those who were not at the church with us, thank you for understanding why we chose such a small place for the ceremony to take place." Troy said as he looked at everyone. "We are just grateful that we have so many close friends and family who consider us worthy enough to come and share this special day with us."

"We know much of you traveled from across the country just to be here with us." Gabriella added smiling.

"Yes. I know much of you were friends of my father and were always there for me, my mom and my sister when we lost him twenty years ago, but while no one can fill the void of him in my heart, two people are as close to being him than anyone and that is my Uncle Patrick and Gabriella's father, Lucas. Most of you had always referred how much of a father Uncle Patrick was to me but in the two years that I have known the Montez family, Lucas did not treat me like an intruder to his family, Lucas quickly began treating me first as a nephew and then when things between me and Gabriella began to get serious, he began treating me like another son, both he and Jasmine. I was scared that they wouldn't want their daughter to be with someone like me, with the media portraying me as a playboy who was with a new girl every night, but like their daughter, they both saw the man and not the image and they eagerly accepted my request of wanting to marry Gabriella and for that I am grateful. I consider myself lucky because I have two loving families now, instead of just one and I would like to thank the Montezes for sharing Gabriella with me and the rest of the Boltons. And I also want to say thank you to my beautiful wife, Gabriella for choosing me to spend the rest of her life with me and my dream is to make her just as happy as she has made me."

"I wish to thank everyone who traveled to be here today." Gabriella said. "I wish to thank Lucille and Christina for making me feel so welcomed when I first met them almost three years ago. Never once did they make me feel that I was not good enough for Troy just because my last name was not known to the world. I would also like to thank Uncle Patrick for welcoming me so warmly into the Bolton family and seeing right away that I was not the type of woman who was trying to weasel her way into the family for the name alone. I know you get told this alot, but you're father would be so proud of you with the man you have become. You never let the fame of being a Bolton get to your head even with all of the temptations just dangling over you and for the two years that I've known, never once did you ever look at one other girl, when there were no doubt several dangling themselves for you. To me, a faithful man is the most desirable one and you've been that for me these past two years. I can't wait for these next few months when the baby comes we will be our own happy family and because of you catching me when I slipped, we got the happy ending I've always dreamed of."

Three hours later, Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to leave for the hotel they were going to be staying at for the night before they left for Hawaii the following day. Sharpay and Jasmine were up in a bedroom helping Gabriella out of her dress and into a light blue sundress. The sundress showed off her baby bump proudly. Troy was changing out of his tux and the room next door. Once both were changed, the two met in the hall prepared for everyone to see them off for their honeymoon. Troy took Gabriella's hand and they walked down the stairs and were led out to the front yard. All their guests cheered loudly and began to throw the rice as they appeared. Troy and Gabriella smiled as they walked through the showers of rice. Troy's car was waiting for them in the driveway and the two met their parents next to it. Lucille wrapped her arms around her son tightly.

"I am so happy for you, Troy." she said tearfully. "You picked a good one."

"I picked the best one." Troy corrected as he looked over at his wife as she hugged both of her parents.

"Be happy." Jasmine whispered to her daughter.

"I am and with Troy, I always will be." Gabriella said as she kissed her and Lucas on their cheeks. "I'll make sure that I find something wonderful for you in Hawaii, I promise."

"I know you will." Lucas said as he kissed the top of Gabriella's forehead. "Take care of the baby."

"I will." Gabriella promised.

"And you Troy, you take care of both of them."

"With my life." Troy proclaimed as he joined Gabriella once again. "Well, we better go."

"Ok."

Troy opened Gabriella's door and helped her into the car before getting behind the wheel, everyone waved and cheered as he pulled the car out of the driveway and drove away back towards the city. The newlyweds talked easily the entire way to the Waldorf-Astoria. As each stop light, Troy reached over and took Gabriella's left hand in his and brought it to his lips and gently kissed either her hand or her rings. Gabriella smiled happily and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Both smiled when they pulled up to the posh hotel. Troy got out and then helped Gabriella get out before handing the valet the keys to the car to go park it in the garage. Hand in hand, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton went to the front desk to retrieve their key for the room for the evening and then got into the elevator to take them to their floor. Their lips were sealed to one another's for the entire elevator ride and only parted when they heard the ding of the elevator signaling the arrival of their floor. Troy pulled back and picked Gabriella up in his arms.

"I hope you're ready for me to rock your world." He stated as he walked down the hall to their suite and unlocked it.

"I'm more than ready." Gabriella replied as they entered the room and the door shut behind them sealing them away from the rest of the world, which in this case, was what they exactly had wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

Troy woke up and turned over to see that Gabriella was still sound asleep next to him. They had been in Hawaii for two a week now and still had another week left. For the week the two enjoyed being married and being with one another. They ventured out to the beach for a couple of hours each day. Gabriella wore her two piece bathing suit that showed off her ever growing baby bump. The two would wade into the water, walk along the beach, and lounge under a large beach umbrella. When they were out long enough, the couple would go back to their hotel to hide themselves inside their hotel room and not come out into they were need of food from the restaurants in or around the hotel.

Troy sat up and reached down and picked up his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. He walked over to the window to look outside. The sun was out and people were already down at the shore playing or relaxing. He smiled as he saw a small family rushing in and out of the water chasing the waves.

"What are you smiling about?" Gabriella asked as she slowly sat up in bed.

"There's a family playing in the water, I was just thinking about doing the one day with the twins." Troy answered before turning back to look at her. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was awake before you. The twins were kicking and playing with each other."

"How are you this morning?"

"Perfectly satisfied." Gabriella answered as she stretched. "But I could go for some breakfast though."

"I'll order some room service. What are you in the mood for?"

"Waffles or French toast."

"I'll get waffles and order you French toast and we'll each have half."

"Perfect. I can't wait until we can take the twins to Disney World for the first time. I've never been so I want to experience all the firsts with them."

"You've never been to before?" Troy asked as he sat down next to her.

"No."

"Had I known I would have taken you before for a week or two."

"No it's alright; I want my first trip to be the twins' first one. Have you been?"

"Three or four times."

"Then you can be our tour guide."

"I like that plan."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I want to go to the beach again and then maybe go to some of the shops around here. I need to find something for my parents."

"Ok, how about me go to the shops first and then relax at the beach afterwards."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed as she kissed him gently.

Later that afternoon, the two finished up their shopping excursion for the day and were changing to go down to the beach. Gabriella put on a loose cover up on over her suit and went to meet Troy at the door to their suite. They walked out and then took the elevator down to the lobby and then out the door to the beach. They found two lounge chairs underneath an umbrella and quickly made themselves comfortable. Gabriella leaned back in her chair and sighed happily.

"What was that for?" Troy asked as he sat next to her in his own chair.

"I just love it here." Gabriella answered smiling.

"Good, I'm glad that it lived up to your expectations."

"Your surprises always are above my expectations."

"I keep setting the bar higher and higher each time it gets harder and harder for me."

"I would love your surprises no matter what."

"That's good to know." Troy said as they smiled at one another. "Ready to go get in the water?"

"I think so."

Troy took her hand and helped her stand back up and together they walked down to the shoreline. Troy led his wife into the water and paused when they were waist deep. Being in the water help keep the weight off Gabriella's back. Her back was often sore for most of the day with her being so petite and carrying twins. Troy was nervous that those combined could put Gabriella and the twins in trouble. Luckily for them, their apartment building had both an indoor pool and an outdoor pool that was located on the roof.

"Your back feeling better?" Troy asked his wife.

"Much." Gabriella agreed smiling at him. "I love being in the water."

"When we get back home we should try and go to one of the pools every day to help ease the tension on your back. I don't like seeing you in pain."

"I may be in pain because f my small frame, but it will be completely worth it once we have them in our arms." Gabriella said as she took his hand in hers. "I promise."

"I know, it's just the first time father and new husband in me."

"I think it's cute that you're so protective of us."

"I'm just worried that I won't be any good."

"You are going to be a fantastic father, you already are. You're making sure that we're safe and comfortable and that makes you a wonderful Dad."

"I love you." Troy whispered before kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you, too."

One week later, the two landed back in New York. As always, paparazzi were there to greet them. Security blocked them from the couple as they made their way to their car. Troy kept a protective grip on Gabriella as they walked the short distance. Once they were safely in the car, they began the drive back to their apartment. Gabriella had quickly fallen asleep once they were in the car, the flight proving to take much out of her. Troy kept an arm around her shoulder to keep her close to him. With the traffic, they reached their apartment building thirty minutes later. Gabriella woke up and they walked inside and quickly got on the elevator to their suite. Lily had been staying with Lucille and they were going to pick her up the next day after their doctor's appointment.

"So good to be home." Gabriella sighed as they walked into their apartment. "I loved Hawaii, but I love being back."

"Good, I'm glad." Troy replied as he closed the door and locked it. "So, Mrs. Bolton, did you enjoy your honeymoon."

"I did, very much. It was perfect in every way. Did you enjoy it?"

"I enjoyed every moment." Troy answered as he kissed her gently on the lips. "Are you still tired?"

"Tired and hungry. I could go for some Chinese, sweet and sour chicken."

"How about this, you go get into your most comfortable pajamas while I go order some takeout. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Gabriella agreed kissing Troy gently on the lips.

Gabriella went into their bedroom and placed her carryon bag on the dresser. She then walked over to the large walk in closet that they shared. She walked over to Troy's side and pulled one of his dress shirts off the hanger and quickly changed into it. The length of the shirt came to the top of her knee. Once she put her dirty clothes in the hamper, she went out to join Troy.

"Foods on the way." Troy announced in the kitchen as he hung up the phone.

"Good, I'm starving." Gabriella replied as she got up on the barstool at their counter. "When we go to the doctor's tomorrow, do you want to know what the twins will be?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, I do. That way we can get the nursery ready, narrow down names, get clothes for them." Gabriella explained. "But if you don't want to know, the doctor can write it down on a piece of paper and give to me."

"I do want to know." Troy answered. "So, tomorrow we will know if we're having two sons, two daughters, or a son and a daughter."

"Yes, we will."

"There is something we do need to do before the twins are here and it is a kind of depressing though."

"What is it?"

"I think we need to make a will, especially when it comes who are going to take the twins if something should happen to us."

"Ok."

"While we're thinking about it, who do you think should take the twins if we ever died?"

"I think your sister." Gabriella answered. "She's responsible and I think she will be the best guardian for them."

"I'll make sure that it's stated that your parents are available to visit whenever they wish." Troy stated.

"Thank you."

"We'll go to the lawyers in a couple of weeks and get everything worked out."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed as she placed her hand on her stomach.

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella got up and began to get ready for the doctor's appointment. Their driver drove them and said he would wait for them once the appointment was over. The couple walked into waiting room and let the receptionist know that they were there. Gabriella sat down in one of the chairs and picked up a motherhood magazine. Troy sat next to her and read the emails on his blackberry before they were called into the office. Gabriella got up onto the table and lounged back so the doctor could begin the ultrasound. Troy stood next to him and gripped her hand gently as Dr. Martin began the ultrasound. All three looked at the screen.

"Both look great, growing and their heartbeats look good." Dr. Martin said. "Would you two like to know what you're having?"

"Yes." Gabriella agreed.

"Alright. Twin A looks to be a boy." Dr. Martin said as she pointed out a certain anatomy to the parents. "And Twin B is your daughter. Congratulations you are having a boy and a girl."

Gabriella looked at the screen with tears in her eyes. They were having a boy and a girl. Troy leaned over and kissed her on the forehead causing her to turn around and look at him. Gabriella leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you." Troy whispered.

"I love you too." Gabriella replied tearfully.

Dr. Martin printed copies of different scans of the twins and gave them to the expectant parents. Troy helped Gabriella get back to her feet and they walked out to the lobby to schedule their next appointment for the following month. Once everything was set up, the Bolton went out to the car. Once they were in the backseat, Troy instantly placed his hand on Gabriella's belly.

"A son and a daughter." he stated happily. "I can't wait."

"When you want something you go on out." Gabriella said giggling.

"You know it."

"Now we have to think of a name for our daughter and Jackson's middle name."

"Any thoughts or suggestions?"

"For Jackson's middle name what do you think of Lucas, after your father?"

"It's perfect. Dad will be so happy." Gabriella said happily. "I do have an idea for a girl name, though. I would like the name Tatiana to be considered, after Nana. I've always loved that name and wanted to have a daughter with that name."

"Of course, I love the name as well."

"It won't be much longer now; it's all become more real now. We have name ideas; we know what we're having."

"September can't come soon enough." Troy answered before kissing his wife gently.

"No, it can't." Gabriella agreed. "But we still have so much to do."

"I hope we have everything ready by the time they babies arrive."

"I hope so, too."

"Who do you want in the delivery room with us?"

"I would like it to be just the two of us, but I may change my mind and want my mother with me." Gabriella explained. "I will probably make up my mind right before we go into the delivery room."

"Ok, but before and once the twins are born, if you feel overwhelmed with everyone being around you, I won't hesitate to kick everyone out, regardless of who they are."

"I hope I don't turn into one of those crazy women who swears that she will cut your sex off for the rest of your life."

"And if you do say that, I'll just let it slide."

"Thank you." Gabriella said.

"For what?"

"For choosing me to spend the rest of your life with and giving me these two beautiful babies."

"Thank you for agreeing to be with me and being the mother of my children. I couldn't ask for a better life partner than you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Life had been really hectic around here. We're getting closer to the twins being born. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! I love me some reviews!**

It was now the end of July. Gabriella was due in two months. The New York City heat was making it rather difficult for her to be comfortable. The thermostat in the apartment was set to at least sixty degrees. Currently, Gabriella was on the couch watching a movie trying to relax. Troy was at work but was coming home early to take her to Lamaze class. Then after that, they were going to the rededication ceremony for the Jack Bolton Presidential Library. The family had found more personal pictures of Jack throughout the years since the library opened. The ceremony was taking place on what would have been Jack's sixtieth birthday and was a black tie affair. Troy had stated that Gabriella did not have to come but she insisted that she wanted to attend.

"Babe?" Troy called as he walked into the apartment.

"Over here." Gabriella replied from the couch.

"Let me get changed and then we'll leave."

"Ok."

Ten minutes later, they were leaving to go to class. Troy held onto everything they were going to need for class. The class mainly helped the expectant parents with breathing exercises and how to be able to tell the difference between false labor and the actual thing. They also learned how to correctly change a diaper, give the babies a bath, and how to swaddle them and when they should be swaddled. The two normally went to a later class but were invited to attend an earlier one in order for them to get to the ceremony on time. The classes were held at their hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and quickly found a spot and began to settle in. troy pulled out a pillow and placed it in front of him for Gabriella to lean against. Their instructor had the mothers close their eyes and practice their breathing exercises. Troy had taken up rubbing the baby bump with his hands to help Gabriella relax while she was breathing. Gabriella closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She relaxed with her breathing and listening to his heartbeat.

"How are you feeling?" Troy whispered.

"Relaxed." Gabriella answered. "I'm looking forward tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think we deserve a night out."

"I'm just worried that this will be too much for you."

"I promise I will sit down much of the night. I won't over do it. Even though I hate doing this, I will let people come to me instead of me going to them."

"Ok." Troy said with a chuckle.

"And I promise that if I feel the slightest bit uncomfortable that I will tell you immediately."

"Sounds like a deal."

An hour later, the two were back at their apartment getting ready to go to the rededication ceremony. Troy was going to be wearing a classic tux while Gabriella was wearing white flowy gown that had an empire waist to show off her bump. Her hair was put up in a bun and her makeup was simple. Around her neck she wore the necklace Troy gave her as a wedding gift. Once they were finished, they headed out and got into their car. They stopped by Lucille's apartment to pick up her and Christina.

Thirty minutes later, they finally arrived at the library. Paparazzi and reporters were there taking pictures and talking to VIP guests. The car parked in front and a valet opened the door. Troy got out first and helped his mother and sister out before helping Gabriella out. The four stood for a couple of pictures before they made their way down the press line. Gabriella had her arm looped through Troy's as they walked together. Every so often they would stop and smile for the cameras. Reporters and photographers yelled out congratulations on the baby and their marriage. Patrick and Rebecca had made their way over to the couple and they exchanged excited greetings which were captured.

Twenty minutes later, they made it to their table. They were seated at the head table, front row center, right in front of the stage. Despite there being hundreds of people there, the Bolton family enjoyed dinner like a family. Every so often, someone would stop by the table and speak to them for a couple of moments congratulating them on the new editions to the library and on the soon to be new additions to the family. The family, when they weren't talking to well wishers, was generally discussing what their plans were for the upcoming Labor Day weekend and if they wanted and were able to go up to the family compound.

"It depends on if the baby is here or not." Troy said. "I don't want to be so far from our doctor or the hospital."

"Completely understandable, but what about if they are already born?" Rebecca asked.

"We might be driving up for the weekend. Depends on how everything is going."

"I won't be too much longer until he or she is here." Christina said. "Are you getting excited?"

"Very. I can't wait." Gabriella said smiling as she placed her hand on her belly. "I love being pregnant, but to be honest, I will be happy when they're out of me."

"Well don't worry; the pregnancy will be over soon enough." Lucille said smiling at her daughter-in-law. "And it will be worth it. Are your parents flying up?"

"Yes, they will be here mid August." Gabriella answered. "My dad is going to stay until a couple of days after the baby comes and my mom is going to stay here for a couple weeks after that."

"Your brothers and their wives coming?"

"No, they have to stay and work on the farm while my parents are here." Gabriella answered.

"How's the Christmas break going to be this year?" Rebecca asked.

"Same as it always is, we're going to go to Tennessee and spend Thanksgiving here." Troy answered. "If Mom and Chris want to come with us, they are more than welcomed to."

"Senator? Mrs. Bolton?" an aide asked Patrick and Lucille. "We're ready whenever you are."

"Let's go." Lucille said as she and Patrick stood up.

Patrick offered his sister-in-law his arm and they walked up to the stage. The guests began to quiet down once they took the stage. Patrick put on his reading glasses and approached the podium. Lucille stood off to the side waiting for her turn to speak. Patrick took a sip of water before he looked out to the audience.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight on what would have been my older brother's fiftieth birthday." Patrick said as he looked out at everyone. "Jack loved being a young president and being a young man. But I know he would have given anything to be here tonight with all of us. From a young age my brothers and I were primed not only to be lions in the political arena, but also to be the best husband and father we could be to our wives and our children. While both Peter and I got to watch our children grow up, Jack was tragically not given that chance and I know that he would given up the presidency if he could be here today, to see Christina and Troy today. All my life, I can remember Jack and I being very competitive, at sports pr anything else in life. But the one thing we wanted more than anything was the approval of the other one. Without my brother's influence on several of the bills that have been passed, our country would not be the country it is today. Thank you."

The guests clapped as Patrick stepped back. Lucille was smiling as she stepped forward. Patrick kissed her gently on the cheek. Lucille walked up to the podium and looked out at everyone and smiled. She looked at the teleprompter as her speech began to read off.

"Thank you friends, family and honored guests for joining me this evening. Jack was the love of my life. We were complete opposites in many ways but that's what made our marriage thrive. We were married for only ten years when he was taken from me, but I felt like I knew him for my entire life. Together we had two beautiful children, our daughter, Christina and our son, Troy. During our short tenure as President and First Lady of the United States, we stayed together as a family. Christina and Troy were given as much of a normal life as we could possibly give them. Before anything else, Jack was a father to his children. He was a family man and would want nothing more than to be able to give Christina away on her wedding day or to see Troy and be there when he got married. I can't tell you how much I wish that he could be here with us all today and how many times I wish that horrible day never happen, I can't help but think what it would be like to have here with me during this exciting moment. I thank you all for joining me here today, not to dwell on the past any further but to celebrate the life of my husband, Jack Bolton. Thank you and enjoy your evening."

Everyone stood up and clapped at Lucille finished. Troy helped Gabriella stand up and they smiled when Lucille and Patrick returned to the table. Lucille hugged both of her children before embracing her daughter-in-law tightly.

"He would have loved you like a second daughter, Ella." Lucille whispered into Gabriella's ear. "You would have made him so proud."

"Thank you." Gabriella replied. "That really means alot to me."

Two hours later, Troy and Gabriella were walking along the library by themselves. Troy would point out certain pictures and tell the story about it. Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy talk about his dad excitedly. She rest her hand on his shoulder as they stopped at the beginning of the family section of the library. They stop at a case full of pictures and memorabilia of Jack when she was a little boy. Gabriella giggled quietly as she looked at them.

"You looked just like your dad when you both were that age." she said smiling. "I can picture our little boy looking just like you two as well."

"And I can picture our little girl looking just like you and your mother." Troy said kissing her on the top of her head. "So I was thinking, remember when we were in Hawaii and we talked about taking the twins to Disney World?"

"Yes, I do."

"I was thinking that for their first birthday, we go on the cruise for a week and then to the resort for another week." Troy explained. "We'll have both of our families on the trip. I'm sure your father will find someone who could run the farm for a couple of weeks."

"That sounds perfect." Gabriella stated tearfully. "I can't imagine a better way to celebrate the twins' first birthday."

"I'll make the reservations once the twins are born so that way we will be there for their actual first birthday."

"You're incredible." Gabriella stated as they walked to a case that contained images of the Bolton family in the White House. "You were so cute."

"I am still cute."

"Yes you are, but you're also handsome and extremely sexy."

Two weeks later, everyone was up at Hyannis Port for a weekend trip. Gabriella was sitting on the porch of her and Troy's house reading a book and listening to the waves. She was wearing a white sundress as she was going out to dinner that evening with Troy and his mom and sister. Troy had gone on a jog along the beach. With the sea breeze and the mist of the waves, Gabriella found herself wanting to be up at the beach more and more. Troy and she would drive up every other weekend now since Gabriella loved being up here so much. Suddenly she heard a car door close bringing her out of her reading.

"Hey, Gabby." Christina said as she walked up the porch steps.

"Hey, Chris." Gabriella agreed as she put her book aside.

"Mom and Aunt Rebecca are having an ice tea party at Aunt Becks' house, do you want to come?"

"Sure, just let me leave a note for Troy."

Christina helped Gabriella get to her feet. They walked into the house and Gabriella quickly wrote a note to Troy stating that she was over at his uncle's house. She placed a pair of sandals on her feet and followed Christina out to her car.

"So, Troy barely leaving you alone?" Christina asked.

"He only wants to be away from me only an hour." Gabriella answered. "But it's hard to stay mad at him since he means well."

"You look great, by the way."

"Thank you, I've been feeling better since we've been coming here more often."

"Well that's good, I'm sure Troy loves getting out of the city as well." Christina stated as they arrived at Patrick and Rebecca's house.

"He gets nervous every now and then because we're not close to the doctor, especially whenever I jump because the baby suddenly kicks me and catches me off guard. Whenever that happens, he's ready to just put the pedal to the metal and race back to the city."

"Well, he fits the stereotypical new father motif."

"Yes he does." Gabriella agreed with a smile as they walked into the house.

"Surprise!" women yelled happily causing Gabriella jump slightly in surprise.

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella said breathlessly.

"Welcome to your baby shower." Christina said.

"Mom." Gabriella said tearfully when she saw her mother.

"Surprise, Baby." Jasmine said hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I'm not the only one."

"Hi Mommy!" Sharpay squealed as she appeared next to Gabriella.

"Shar! You're here!"

"I wouldn't miss your baby shower for the world."

"Well, the party can now start now that the guest of honor is here, so everyone let's enjoy the celebration of the new mommy-to-be." Lucille announced as she and Jasmine ushered Gabriella to her seat of honor.


	16. Chapter 16

It was now mid August. Jasmine and Sharpay had decided on staying in the area until after the twins had arrived. Lucas, Michael, Bryan and their wives, having decided to meet their first niece or nephew, arrived a couple of days ago and was joining in on the anxious waiting game. Gabriella had wanted her grandparents to join them since they were about to become great-grandparents, but her paternal grandfather and maternal grandmother could not travel by planes and so they were unable to go. Gabriella was upset but she tried not to show it. Currently, they group was at Troy and Gabriella's apartment having dinner of pizza, Gabriella's craving. Despite being ready to pop any minute, Gabriella was still able to walk and help out whenever she could. Troy and Gabriella had declared that the nursery was off limits to anyone until the babies were there in order to keep the fact that they were still trying to keep the fact that they were having twins a surprise.

"How's your back?" Jasmine asked her daughter.

"Sore, but I'll be ok." Gabriella answered before taking a bite of her pizza.

"It won't be long now, only a couple more days at the most." Troy answered as he took Gabriella's hand.

"At my last doctor's appointment I was already dilated to two centimeters." Gabriella answered just as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Troy asked as he got up and everyone looked just as confused as him.

"Everyone is already here." Jasmine said as she looked at everyone in the room.

Troy walked over to answer the door. As he opened it, he got the surprise of a lifetime. Scott and Marie Carson and Tobias and Tatiana Montez stood on the other side of the door. Brian and Matthew smiled to themselves knowing that the surprise they planned pulled off. Gabriella stood up and covered her mouth in shock and surprise. Lucas, Jasmine and Troy looked just as surprised as she.

"Surprise." Tatiana and Marie greeted as they walked into the apartment.

Gabriella by now was fully crying at the sight of her grandparents being in her apartment. She walked over and hugged them all tightly. Lucas and Jasmine also went to greet their parents.

"We couldn't miss this, not for anything in the world." Tatiana said as she tried to dry Gabriella's tears.

"Did you fly?" Jasmine asked as she hugged her father.

"No, we took the train." Scott answered.

"Did you know that they were coming?" Jasmine asked her husband.

"No, I didn't." Lucas answered before turning to his sons. "Did you two know?"

"We planned it." Matthew answered.

"We got them to the train before we left for the airport." Brian explained.

"I'm so happy you're here." Gabriella said tearfully.

Once all the excitement had settled down, everyone went back to eating dinner. They discussed about how both Troy and Gabriella were completely prepared for when the baby arrived. Gabriella's bag was packed with anything she might need while at the hospital as well as clothes to bring the twins home in. For the rest of the evening everyone ate and had a good time thinking about the happy occasion that was fast approaching.

Later that evening, Gabriella suddenly woke up. She couldn't really tell what caused her to wake up right away. She sat up in bed for a few minutes when suddenly she felt her water break. A strong contraction followed shortly after that. Gabriella reached over and began to shake Troy to wake him up.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he sat up and turned the light on.

"My water broke." Gabriella answered.

"Ok, I'll help you get dressed and then I'll get dress then we're off." Troy said as raced out of bed.

"Alright."

Troy helped Gabriella get out of bed and slowly helped her get dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Once both were dressed, Troy got the hospital bag and helped Gabriella out of the room. Gabriella sat on the couch doing breathing exercises while Troy woke up her mother so she could go to the hospital with them. Jasmine was dressed in an instant and soon everyone in the apartment was awake and getting ready to follow Troy, Gabriella and Jasmine to the hospital. As they were in the elevator on the way down to the garage, Troy called his mom, letting her know that they were on their way to the hospital.

Twenty minutes, Troy parked into the parking lot of the hospital. He and Jasmine helped Gabriella get into building. They approached the receptionist. The older woman looked up from whatever she was reading to greet them.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"My wife is going into labor." Troy said. "We've reserved a room for her, Gabriella Bolton."

"Of course, Mr. Bolton." the woman agreed as she signaled a nurse to bring a wheelchair over for Gabriella. "She has her private room all ready for her. We will have a security officer posted twenty-four seven at your daughter to ensure that the only people that enter your wife's room is those you've invited and the doctors and nurses."

"Thank you."

Gabriella carefully eased herself into the wheelchair. Troy took his position of pushing her as they followed the nurse to Gabriella's room. The room was large and private. Gabriella changed into a hospital gown and was soon hooked up to a fetal monitor and an IV. Troy helped Gabriella get into bed and made sure she was comfortable.

"Do you want an epidural?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, please." Gabriella answered.

"We've paged Dr. Martin and she is on her way."

"Thank you." Troy said.

For the next three hours, nurses and doctors were in and out as they checked Gabriella's dilation and the babies' heartbeats. Dr. Martin had agreed to continue on keeping the secret of the two expecting twins from the family. During the three hours, Gabriella had dilated to nine centimeters. By this time, the whole family and Sharpay had arrived at the hospital. Most of them were sleeping on and off in the waiting room.

"Won't be long now." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"I know." Gabriella agreed in a whisper as well. "I want it to be just the two of us in the delivery room."

"Ok, if that's what you want."

One hour later, Gabriella was being prepped for the delivery. Troy was changing into a pair of scrubs while Jasmine took his duty of holding Gabriella's hand. The epidural had worn off slightly but was still numbing the pain very well.

"The next time you see me, you'll be a grandma." Gabriella told her mother.

"I'm so proud of you, Gabriella." Jasmine whispered tearfully. "You are going to be such a wonderful mother."

"Mrs. Bolton, are you ready to go?" Dr. Martin asked as she came into the room.

"I will when Troy gets back from changing." Gabriella answered just as Troy came out of the bathroom.

"All set." Troy announced happily.

"Alright, I think we're ready to go."

"We'll all be waiting for you." Jasmine said as she kissed Gabriella on the cheek gently. "Don't come out without my grandchild."

"We won't." Troy said as he kissed his mother in law on the cheek.

"Let's go deliver a baby." Dr. Martin said as she and three nurses pushed Gabriella's bed out into the hall.

Troy walked next to it grasping Gabriella's hand tightly. Their family wished them luck as they passed the waiting room. The group entered one of the delivery rooms. Gabriella took a deep breath as reality began to set in as she was only minutes away from becoming a mom. Troy kissed her hand gently causing her to look up at him. Gabriella smiled up at him softly.

"I love you, so much." Troy whispered quietly.

"I love you."

"Gabriella, when I count to three, I want you to start pushing." Dr. Martin instructed.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed quietly.

Troy gripped his wife's hand gently as their doctor began to count to three. Once Dr. Martin finished counting, Gabriella began to push. She never screamed but just whimpered and moaned in pain. Troy whispered loving words of encouragements into her ear. After every minute, Gabriella was given a thirty second break. She laid back and panted for her short break before she had to start her work all over again. Troy never lost his focus on helping her in any way he could. Sweat glistened off of Gabriella and it beaded along Troy's forehead. A nurse would come along and dab Gabriella's head every now and then.

"Alright, Gabriella, one more push and the first baby will be here," Dr. Martin instructed.

Gabriella took a deep breath and began to push once again. Two nurses helped to ease her work by pushing her legs back towards her chest as far as they could. Gabriella suddenly felt the first baby leave her body and collapsed onto her back as a baby cry filled the room. She looked at Dr. Martin as she cut the umbilical cord.

"It's a boy." Dr. Martin announced happily.

A nurse swaddled the baby boy in a blue blanket and handed him to his father. Troy gently cradled him in his arms. He bent down and showed him to Gabriella. Gabriella weakly ran her fingers over their son's face. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at her son, he was finally here. Troy leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Mr. Bolton, I need to take him so we can weigh and measure him." a nurse said. "I'll bring him back once your wife is settled in her room once again."

"Ok." Troy agreed as he placed the baby in the nurse's arms.

"Gabriella, the second twin is ready to follow her big brother." Dr. Martin stated. "Start pushing once again when I get to three."

Troy and the nurses helped Gabriella sit up in her bed and they began the whole process over again. This time, the delivery was much shorter. Only minutes later, the second baby left her body.

"It's a girl." Dr. Martin announced.

Gabriella collapsed back finally finished. Troy kissed her gently before he went to cut the umbilical cord. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and taken to be cleaned and weighed. Their son was brought back into the room and placed in Gabriella's arms. He had calmed down considerably. Gabriella caressed his cheek with her fingers and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hello, Jackson." Gabriella whispered. "I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy." Troy said as he looked down at his father's namesake.

"He looks like you."

"He's perfect."

"Here's your little girl." Dr. Martin announced as she carried the second baby into the room.

Troy turned around and eagerly took their daughter. She was also calm now that the shock of everything had worn off. Troy carried her over to join Jackson and Gabriella. The new parents took in the reality at the fact that they were in fact parents. Jackson indeed looked just like his father but he had a slightly darker skin tone that he inherited from Gabriella. Tatiana Nicole looked just like her mother right down to the long thick eyelashes.

"I think you should go take Jackson and Tatiana to go meet their family." Gabriella whispered. "I need a couple minutes of rest before I see everyone."

"Ok, I'll bring them back once I introduce them. Then once you are settled back in your room and if you are up to it, everyone will come up and visit you." Troy stated.

"Ok."

Gabriella carefully eased Jackson into Troy's arms, nestling him next to his sister. Troy placed a gentle kiss on Gabriella's head telling her that he'd be right back. Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy talk quietly to their babies as he walked towards the waiting room.

The family in the waiting room was anxiously waiting for word on Gabriella. Every time the door opened, they would all look to see if it was for them. Finally, Troy came out with not only one but two babies. There were quiet exclamations as they realized that they had twins. Troy stopped in front of everyone so they could see the twins.

"Everyone this is Jackson Lucas and Tatiana Nicole Bolton." Troy introduced as he looked down at his children.

"Did you know that you were having twins?" Lucille asked her son.

"Yes, we've known since the first ultrasound. We wanted to surprise you. We kept you out of the nursery because there were two cribs set up in there." Troy explained.

"They are so beautiful." Jasmine said tearfully.

"Jasmine, you take Tatiana, Mom you take Jackson."

Jasmine carefully took their granddaughter while Lucille took their grandson. Lucas, Brian, Matthew, Linda, Michelle and Sharpay gathered around Jasmine and Tatiana. The two sets of great-grandparents watched from where they were seated, not wanting to crowd the new babies. Troy watched, beaming with pride of his children. Lucas looked up at him.

"How's Gabriella?" he asked.

"She's perfect, tired, but she was perfect." Troy answered. "I told her that you could see her once she was back in her room."

"You look like your father and grandfather." Lucille whispered tearfully to Jackson. "One day, you both will know the significance of your first name and your last name. You both will know of the great man your paternal grandfather was."

"You both are going to be growing up in a family who will love you so much. Your parents are going to take such wonderful care of you; they are going to be wonderful." Jasmine whispered.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella was brought back into her room. Troy came in with the twins right behind her. Gabriella smiled and sat up more so she could hold them. She first settled Jackson in one arm before she was given Tatiana. Troy soon brought their family into the room. Gabriella looked up and smiled happily at them all. Jasmine leaned down and kissed her on the forehead gently.

"We are proud of you." she said tearfully. "Two beautiful babies. I can't believe you kept the fact that you were having twins a secret for so long. I would have blurted it out sooner or later."

"I almost blurted it out once in awhile but always managed to stop myself."

"I had to stop myself a couple of times myself." Troy added as he reached over to take Jackson from Gabriella as Tatiana was beginning to fidget in her arms and turning to his mother. "What do you think Dad would think?"

"He would have been so proud and honored that you chose to name your son after him." Lucille said as she looked at her son holding his own son. "And he would have been proud of little Tatiana. He would have spoiled both of them."

"They will know about their grandfather." Lucas said. "I'll make sure they know that they had a second one besides me."

"I have no doubt of that." Lucille said smiling happily.

An hour later, it was just Troy, Gabriella and their twins. Gabriella was holding a sleeping Tatiana while Troy was on the bed next to her holding a slumbering Jackson. Everyone else had gone home to go to sleep leaving the new parents on their own with their children. Troy looked over at Gabriella and noticed she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"I'll put the twins in their bassinet and then you should get some sleep, I'll sleep on the couch over there." Troy said as he gently got off the bed.

"No arguments here." Gabriella said yawning.

Troy placed Jackson in his bassinet and then turned to pick up Tatiana from Gabriella's arms. Once both twins were settled, Gabriella began to make herself comfortable in her bed. Troy leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead lovingly.

"Sleep, I'll stay here all night with you, I'm not going anywhere." Troy whispered.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered.

"I love you, too."

Troy then went over to the couch and reached for the extra blanket the nurse gave him to use. He looked over and saw that Gabriella was already sound asleep, which was the least she deserved after giving him two beautiful children. With the twins sleeping safely in their bassinets, Troy soon drifted off to sleep dreaming of all the new adventures he and Gabriella would have with Jackson and Tatiana.


End file.
